The Human Spider
by californiamaverick
Summary: "And in this corner were have a new fighter making his debut appearance tonight at this club, give it up for.. the Human Spider!" Max Jones yelled... Alex is just trying to support his mother, but when he messes with the wrong people, he finds himself in a strange new world...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I decided that my first story on Zootopia was not going anywhere so I am putting it on pause(hopefully I will come back to it) so this is technically my first story where I am dedicated to seeing it through(I hope). After having read 'The Alpha' by Wick Nilde about an X-men like character I was inspired to do my own story based on a character with Spider-man's powers(or close to them). Hope you guys enjoy! I appreciate any constructive criticism since I am still kinda new to writing.**

 **Edit 5/6/18: Hello! After figuring out more of where I wanted to go with this story I decided to edit this chapter a bit so that it flows better and will help to set up further events later on. Let me know what you all think. :)**

 **Chapter 1:**

Inside a dimly lit hall of a local fight club under the Brooklyn Bridge in New York City only known by word of mouth due to its illegal status. Max Jones, the club owner, a tall slim thirty-five-year-old man ran the club. It was his headquarters for all of his "operations" throughout New York but he was most known for bringing the "best of New York together to gamble on a fight and let loose.

"Place your bets, boys!" Max Jones yelled.

"Two- hundred!"

" Two-fifty!"

" A hundred fifty, ain't no way this guy is gonna last long."

The fight was about to begin, Jones walked confidently to the center of the ring to announce the fighters.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Max bolstered." It is with pride that I welcome you to this "fine" establishment".

The crowd roared with laughter partly because of being drunk on the alcohol available.

"Tonight's fight.." Jones continued

"Will be against the most brutal fighters known in New York, in this corner we have the undefeated champion in over five different clubs the one...the only BONE CRUSHER!"

The crowd cheered as BONE CRUSHER entered into the ring, the tall strong fighter kept his chest held high knowing how good he was, he then let out a terrifying roar for intimidation. The fighter then took his position at his end of the ring waiting for his opponent.

"And in this corner we have a new fighter making his debut appearance tonight at this club, give it up for… the Human Spider!" Max Jones yelled

The crowd looked over to the opposite end of the ring and see a slim but lean built kid named Alex a little under 6 feet, black hair, brown eyes in a red ski mask and long sleeve skin tight shirt, Nike sweats, and sneakers. Silence claimed the hall until the crowd began howling with laughter.

"This kid is fighting?!"

"Get him out!"

"He looks weak!"

"That kid won't last a second!"

"Alright, let's get this started," Max Jones said to the two fighters. "The first person to knock the other out wins" after finishing Jones left the ring. Bone Crusher started viciously the boy while the kid gave off a calm but cool look.

" _Stay cool Al and focus!_ " the boy thought to himself.

Max Jones then took his place on an elevated platform and rung the bell next to his chair. The two fighters walked to the center of the ring to begin the fight.

"Piece of cake" The brawny fighter mumbled.

"We'll see about that." Alex quipped.

Bone Crusher threw the first punch which Alex dodged, he then tried to take out the kid's legs which Alex jumped over.

"My turn," Alex said.

Alex threw a punch with his left that was blocked but he countered with a quick right-hand punch, knocking Bone Crusher back which shocked the crowd.

"Ugh, nice one kid but the gloves are coming off this time." The big fighter said with an evil smirk, he then roared at Alex and began throwing multiple jabs at Alex's head and chest but to his and the crowd's amazement the Kid dodged them showing no signs of fatigue.

"Alright, let's end this…" Alex said cracking his knuckles. The fighters then charged at each other, Bone Crusher reeled his arm back ready to make a K.O. but just as he started his punch Alex slid in between his legs exciting the crowd.

"Spider… Spider...Spider…" chanted the crowd

"Awe is little bone crusher too angry to fight." Alex mocked making the other fighter even angrier.

"YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Bone Crusher yelled and began charging at Alex rearing back his arm to do his signature "bone-crushing" punch. He used up all his strength and momentum and thrust his fist towards Alex, what happened next shocked the whole club. Just before the fist made contact Alex caught the fighter's fist with one hand resisting all of the force Bone Crusher tried to use to break free of his grasp.

"It's been fun dude…" Alex said smirking

He then punched Bone Crusher hard in the chest sending him flying out of the ring and into the crowd unconscious. The crowd was astonished, here this Kid not even an adult was able to take down this strong fighter who is twice his weight in three minutes. After what seemed like forever the crowd broke out in cheers for the new victor while a small few were upset over the money they had lost. Max Jones then entered the ring and held up Alex's hand.

"We have a winner!" Jones yelled

"Spider...Spider...Spider!" the crowd chanted

Alex then headed over to Max Jones' office receive his pay once the fight was over. Jones, sitting behind his desk with his feet up on one end of the desk counting the money he had received from the bets before the fight. He looked to see Alex with an eager look on his face.

" Good job kid, you know your way around in a fight, I'll give you that," Jones said.

"Thank you," Alex said, humbled.

"But, you still gotta play by the rules, MY rules," Jones said as he placed three hundred dollars on the desk toward Alex.

"You promised a thousand for beating him," Alex said. "Yeah, a thousand in 3 minutes, you took him out below that so you don't get the full price," Jones said with a sneer.

"You don't understand, I need that money," Alex said in a serious tone.

"Not my problem kid."

"That a thousand means a lot to me and my mom."

"How about this, you agree to work for me and you'll get half of the profit from fights. I could use your type of skills for other things too." Jones said with a smug grin.

Alex's eyes narrowed in detest for what Jones offered, a deal getting involved in his dirty work. Alex knew of Max Jones before taking this offer to fight from other fight clubs on how ruthless he was. Nobody knew much about the pale man, other than his cold-blooded nature. His business was done in secret, only a select few knew what he did if you knew anything and told anyone the price was your life.

"Thanks, but I'll pass," Alex said before taking the cash and making his way out of the office. Just then Jones snapped his fingers signaling one of his henchmen who brought out a yellow envelope and began pulling out the contents of the file.

"Alex…" Jones said as Alex was halfway out the door.

"Alex Wilson, age 16. Born on July 10, 2000, son of Peter and Samantha Wilson. Lives on 3180 Albany Road. Your Mother is a full-time hotel maid and your father...oh is reported missing." Alex stopped dead cold, a thousand thoughts running through his head.

"I think you should reconsider my offer kid, it might help you and your dear mother," Jones said.

" Take care."

Alex didn't like the way Jones sounded, it was as if he was holding something against him. But for now, he was concerned with getting home to see his mother before she grew suspicious. He then shut the office door behind him and left for home. As soon as Alex left Max Jones turned to his henchmen behind him, "Take her to the house." He said coldly.

Alex ran home as fast as he could concern with only one thing: his mother. He sprinted around the corner onto Albany Road but felt as if something was off, he could sense it. When he finally arrived home he noticed the front door to his home was wide open with one of the hinges broken off. "Oh God...please," Alex said. Alex ran into the house and found that the place and been completely robbed; furniture knocked over, shards of glass throughout the floor along with pictures of him and mother. Having seen enough Alex ran into the kitchen

"Mom?" Alex yelled searching for his mother.

The Kitchen was not much better than the front of the house, cabinets smashed in, mugs and plates shattered across the entire floor making it difficult to walk across. Alex scanned the room for any clues until something caught his eye on the kitchen counter, a small note that read:

"You should've said yes to my offer. Anyways, I have a surprise for you in the closet."

MJ

"What the hell?" Alex muttered feeling creeped out by this whole ordeal reluctantly made his way over to the closet across from the kitchen and opened the door to find nothing but darkness.

'Where's the closet?' he thought looking into the small room.

Just then Alex felt a weird sensation in the back part of his head sensing danger was coming. It did not take long before he heard a gunshot behind him, obeying his instincts Alex dropped to the floor before the shot could hit him. The boy then jumped turning around to confront whoever was shooting at him. What he saw terrified him. He turned around and saw Max Jones with one of his henchmen to his left. It took him a moment to realize that the other person next to the henchmen was his mother, her hands tied up with multiple bruises on her face. She glanced at her son in a panicked manner, fearing for his life more than hers. Alex took a step forward but stopped as Jones' henchmen held his gun next to her head.

"NO PLEASE DON'T!" Alex screamed

"Oh Alex, this could have been so different," Jones said in a mock disappointed tone.

"Way to be cliche you asshole!" Alex quipped angrily.

"It's just like I said at the club, you working for me would help you and mother a lot. But being just like every other arrogant teen you said no. So I had to take matters into my own hands." Jones said.

"I would never work for you. You and your sick henchmen should rot in jail for what you've done!"

"I like your spirit kid." Jones chuckled.

"Maybe this will help." Max Jones said in an evil tone. He then held up his hand a small remote a pressed a button on it, suddenly a portal appeared in the closet which began pulling Alex in. Feeling the force of the portal Alex grabbed the door frame holding on for dear life. Jones, seeing Alex struggle decided to finally make Alex pay for turning him in. "Goodnight Mrs. Wilson," Jones said looking into her eyes, then taking a gun from his side pocket, aimed then fired.

Time seemed to almost stop for Alex, he could see the bullet leave Jones' gun and seeing his mothers terrifies face looking at him one last time. "NOOO!" Alex screamed letting go of the door frame with one hand and shot webbing at jones to throw off his aim but it too late. She was dead. Alex stared in horror as his mother laid motionless on the floor, she was the only person he was close too and now she would never see her again.

"IM GONNA KILL YOU, YOU ANIMAL!" Alex yelling in anger.

"See ya around kid," Jones said to Alex as a loose drawer from the kitchen hurling towards the portal collided with Alex causing him to lose his grip and fall into the portal.

"MOM!" was all Alex could say as falling through the portal was sending weird sensations throughout his body causing him to blackout.

 **Hope that you enjoyed! Please make sure to follow, rate, and review. I would love to hear your thoughts in the comment section. This story is all for your guy's enjoyment so I hope that you all would like to see more. Bye, and God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks to all those who are following this story, I really appreciate it. Hope everyone had a good 4th of July, it was a little hard trying to write in the midst of all the festivities in the states :) Anyways, this chapter is a bit longer than the first, I'm hoping to kept them lengthy but enjoyable for you guys. Hope you enjoy this addition!**

 **Chapter 2**

Alex slowly woke up to be met with pain coursing through his entire body. 'Ugh, now I know what it feels like getting run over' the boy thought. His eyes adjusted to his surrounding to see where he was. Alex looked around to see that he was in a dark abandoned warehouse, thanks to his powers he was able to see better than average person. Broken windows, rusted support beams, cracked cement walls with vines spread, and various holes within the ceiling allowing the moonlight in created an eerie sense inside the building.

"That bastard Jones…" Alex muttered

"When I get my hands on him, I'll make sure he pays."

Alex thought about everything that happened prior and began to think of his mother. Rage began to form inside him with nothing but revenge motivating him.

'Ok, now how do I get out of here.' Alex thought

He began to look for a way out, not seeing anything right away he noticed a hole on the floor, he then jumped towards the hole and grabbed onto the edge. Once securing a firm grip he swung himself towards the ceiling and clung to its surface. Alex began crawling along the wall looking for another hole to fall through until he heard a faint sound. 'What the' he thought, he soon began following the sound. After falling through another floor he began to hear crying, 'sounds like a kid' he thought. Alex looked to his right to see a cement wall with an opening at the top that would connect the wall to the ceiling. He jumped and clung onto the wall trying to make as little noise as possible and began crawling up. Once he made it to the top the boy saw something that he thought he would never see,

Animals…

Not the normal on all fours animals but on two legs walking around in clothes and talking to each other! Alex was shocked, no he was more than shocked, it was as if no word could describe what Alex was feeling at the moment.

"No…" Alex muttered to himself

"No, this isn't real. It has to be, how is this even possible?!"

The boy refused to believe what he was seeing was real, after all he had been through this was the thing that sent him over the edge.

"That's it, I've gone insane!" Alex said having a panic attack.

"First my mom dies, now I'm seeing talking animals. What else could go wrong?!"

He was soon brought out of his rant when he heard a commanding voice.

"BRING THE KID IN!" the voice yelled

Alex looked down to see who yelled, it was a wild boar with black matted fur who had a scar that ran across his right eye, the boy looked to his left to see two tough looking pigs drag in what seemed to be a lion cub into the room with a muzzle and blindfold on its face. The two brawny pigs then threw the cub onto a metal chair under the moonlight and tied him up.

The Razorback, as they were called in this animal crime world were a vicious gang full of savage hogs. All former ZPD SWAT soldiers, who had fallen into this harsh lifestyle, they knew how to use the most simple weapons in the deadliest ways, making them a threat to the public. "Take the blindfold off" said Ben, the wild boar their leader who ordered the lion cub in. Obeying their leader, one of the pigs removed the blindfold revealing the cub's eyes. Upon seeing the young mammals eyes Alex thought of the look his mother had before she was brutally murdered. 'It's got those eyes" he thought. Alex also noticed how terrible the young cub looked; fur matted, dirty clothes, fatigue looks, and wild eyes. All these led Alex to believe that the cub was tortured which he quickly pushed out of his mind. "I gotta save this lion…" Alex thought

He then got a crazy idea, one that if it failed would see both him and the cub dead. Seeing no other way out of it he decided to follow through. Alex looked around and saw small piece of loose cement on the floor. He then shot a web at the small piece and pulled it up towards him.

"Hope this works…" Alex muttered

He then threw the piece of cement as far as he could, to his surprise it landed on the other side of the warehouse with a loud bang. Hearing the sudden sound the gang spoke among themselves…

"What the…" one pig said

"Probably the cops…" another wild boar said

Ben, the leader, immediately began giving out orders. "You two, go investigate the sound. I want the rest of you to set up a defense outside the warehouse. I'll stand guard over the kid.". The gang began splitting up into their assigned groups moving all over the warehouse, leaving just the kid and Ben alone. Seeing his opportunity, Alex crawled over the wall and began working his way through the darkness to avoid being seen, trying to get behind the gang's leader. Once he had a good position on the wild boar he pushed hard off the wall headed towards the bear.

"Surprise!" Alex said in mid air

The confused boar turned around quickly upon hearing the voice but was quickly knocked out by Alex's punch to his face. Avoiding the loud thump the boar would have made Alex quickly caught his fall and placed him down gently. The boy then turned his head to see the lion cub cowering in fear and whimpering uncontrollably.

"Hey it's okay kid, I'm not here to hurt you." Alex said reassuringly

"Are you alright, did anyone hurt you?"

The young cub said nothing but shock his head left and right. "Alright then, let's get you out of these bonds." Alex said. Soon after he got the cub free the boy noticed that the young mammal looked extremely weak and tired, he decided that the only way for him to get out of this is for him to fight the rest of the gang so that he could get help. After Alex helped the young lion cub onto back he began climbing up to where he left his backpack and ski mask, hoping that he would be safe higher up. Once the two arrived to the boy's stuff he noticed the cub's eyes growing tired. Seeing this Alex reached into his jacket a wrapped it around the cub as a blanket to give him some kind of comfort. He then reached for his ski mask and put it over his face.

"Stay here, I'll be back soon." Alex said, the cub nodded in return.

The boy then turned and began making his way down to where the animals were guarding outside the warhouse. "If I take them out first then it will be easier to take out the two inside." Alex thought as he was maneuvering through the building. He came to an opening that led to the walls outside and crawled through clinging to the outer wall. He could see an outside deck that stood over the main entrance with one of the razorbacks keeping watch for any of the police. Seeing his chance alex slowly crept down the wall, once on the deck he slowly walked till he shot a web at the hog's head turning him around. Alex then threw a punch directly at the hog's snout sending him over the railing, saving him from death Alex shot a web at the unconscious hog and attached it to the railing, making the mammal hang in mid-air. Unfortunately the quick fight created enough noise to draw in the other guards and they quickly converged to see what happened. Alex hid behind the railing to avoid being seen, he then got an idea of how to take them all the guards down at once. He then closed his eyes and began to concentrate on what he wanted to do.

"Focus Al, you got this." Alex said to himself.

He quickly got up and with both hands shot a thick web engulfing the guards in a thick patch of webbing.

"Good luck getting that off." Alex quipped

"Now to deal with those two pigs."

The two pigs whom Ben had sent off to investigate that strange noise did a sweep of the whole area and found nothing. On their way back they began talking to each other. "Hey Butch, what's so important about this cub that Ben wants so bad." one of the pigs named clarence asked. "It's not the the kid, it's his father. He is the mayor's son, you know that lion that was imprisoned for covering up that night howler scandal. Now that he is the mayor again, and Ben thinks he will pay to not see his son die." Butch said. Just then they began to hear muffled yelling and the shaking what sounded like a chair. The two pigs rushed back to where they had last seen the cub only to see Ben tied up with what appeared to be a white looking substance covering his muzzle and a giant bruise on the left side of his face.

"Boss!" screamed Butch as he ran to get Ben out of the chair

But before he could even touch Ben he was pulled into the air heading into the dark park of the ceiling where Clarence could not see him. "BUTCH!" screamed Clarence, growing fearful while hearing the sounds of Butch screaming. Clarence tried to see into the dark to try and find Butch but could not see anything, nervous for him he took out his flashlight to try and see better. He looked up to see Butch wrapped up tightly in what looked liked a cocoon from the same stuff on Ben's muzzle.

" Oh god…" Clarence muttered

Just then he heard footsteps on his left, without hesitation he took out his gun and began firing in the direction of the sound. "Who are you?! Show yourself!" screamed the pig. He suddenly felt a weird substance on his hoof , he looked down and the said substance pulled the gun out of his hand and into the darkness.

"What are you?!" Clarence said with fear

ALex did not respond, instead he slowly descended from the ceiling above the pig, holding onto his web with two hands and feet upside down. Once he reached the pig's ear he whispered into it.

"Your worst nightmare…" Alex said coldly

Clarence screamed in terror, he quickly pulled his knife out and swung in Alex's direction. Alex quickly let go of his web and rolled onto the ground, he turned to face the pig. Seeing the boy, Clarence was terrified, having never seen something like Alex made him hesitant to strike. Ignoring the thoughts in his head he began attacking the boy with his knife repeatedly, during his strikes Alex kicked the knife out of the pig's hoof, sending it flying across the floor.

"My turn…" Alex quipped

He then shot a web at the pig's head pulling him in, once he was close enough Alex kneed the pig hard in the stomach. He then punched the pig, holding his stomach in pain, knocking him out cold. To prevent him from escaping Alex shot a web covering the pig's body in the sticky substance. Having won, Alex sighed deeply to calm his nerves. 'Now to get the kid to safety' he thought. He unzipped his back pocket and took out his phone and called 911, after finishing the call and putting his phone away the boy then began climbing back up to the top floor. After Alex made it to the lion cub he noticed that it was slowly waking up from his slumber. 'Guess he needed a little nap' Alex chuckled under his ski mask. When the lion cub saw Alex again he grew anxious and back away a little bit, noticing this Alex tried to calm him down.

"Hey kid, I'm not here to hurt you. I just took care of those guys for us. There not gonna get you anymore." Alex said

The anxious look on the cub left after what Alex had said, but was hesitant to fully trust this strange new creature. Alex continued talking

"Good news, I called the cops and their coming. You'll be home soon."

At the mentioning of the word 'home' the young lion cub began to cry, not tears of sadness but of joy. Seeing that the cub needed reassurance Alex took off his ski mask and placed a hand on his shoulder. The cub looked up at the creature with tear filled eyes, Alex could see all the pain the kid had been through.

"My name's Alex…" the boy said

"What's yours?"

"Matthew" the lion cub said through tears

"Well Matthew, I think it's time to get out of here. What do you think?" Alex said with a smile.

"Yeah." Matthew said weakly

Alex then began his descent to the main floor with his backpack on his back and holding Matthew with one hand. Once on the main floor they began hearing police sirens not far off, Alex then opened the huge warehouse doors . Standing at the entrance while holding Matthew's paw they see police cruisers in the distance. "Say hi to your parents for me." Alex said to the cub letting go of his paw and facing him. The boy then jumped high clearing the three story warehouse and grabbed onto the edge of the roof and pulled himself onto the warehouse roof. Looking down he could see Matthew staring at him until the cub noticed the several police cars behind him. Without thinking the cub ran towards the cars for safety, just then an adult Lion dressed in a business suit came rushing out of one of the cruisers and ran to embrace his son. Alex smiled at the touching scene, but was interrupted by the memory of his own father and how he was never there for him or his mom, especially when they needed him the most. The boy quickly pushed those thoughts away and began focusing on what to do next.

'There's gotta be someone that can help me.' Alex thought, he looked ahead and saw what looked like city lights but could not see above the horizon due to nearby trees and building. 'Better get moving…' the boy thought to himself. He then jumped off of the building and landed with ease in a crouched position and headed off towards the city lights.

To avoid any unnecessary attention, Alex used his powers to move around the animals walking nearby,crawling and jumping from building to building and using his webs to swing across when it was safe to do so, 'Haven't done this in a while' the boy said to himself while swinging in the air. After landing on the roof of an apartment building Alex was beginning his jumping motion to the next building until he felt a massive jolt of pain in his head causing him to fall to his knees. He looked around thinking that something dangerous was nearby but he was alone, the throbbing pain in his head cause Alex to scream leaning against the roof's railing to get air. Submitting to the pain, he passed out, falling over the edge.

 **Oh those cliffhanger's, Hope you enjoyed this update. Please leave a review, follow, and favorite this story, Constructive criticism is appreciated. Find out next time to see what happens to Alex in this strange new world. Until next time, see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all, I'm back! Finally, after I had a bad case of writer's block but was able to power through it :) Thanks to all those who have viewed, followed, or like my story, I really appreciate it. Anyways hope you enjoy this new addition, I'm hoping to have the next one up soon, have fun reading!**

 **Chapter 3**

It was a cool spring evening in Zootopia, the nice weather welcomed its neighboring mammals to enjoy their outdoor festivities. All seemed peaceful except in the Natural History Museum only steps away from the city center. Inside the desolate building  
a young rabbit, ex-former ZPD officer Judy Hopps was currently fighting to stay alive. Judy was tasked with solving the mystery of the recent predator attacks that have been occurring around the city, she and her new friend Nick Wilde, a con-artist  
fox had only moments ago discovered the mastermind behind the mystery. Dawn Bellwether, the assistant mayor of Zootopia, had been secretly planning these attacks out of hatred for predators. She framed Mayor Lionheart for the attacks so that she could  
rise to power and further oppress the predator population.

The meek looking sheep cornered the bunny and fox who had fallen into an exhibit thanks to her ram body guards. Seeing her newfound prey trapped she walked confidently over to the exhibit carrying a briefcase in her hoof. "Well you should've just stayed  
on the carrot farm. It really is too bad, I did like you." the sheep said meekly to Judy. "What are you going to do… KILL ME?!" Judy yelled. Dawn laughed at Judy's statement before responding, "Oh no of course not, he is…" she then pulled out the  
gun Wolter had used to shoot the serum at predators towards and aimed towards Nick...

*BANG*

Just before Dawn could pull the trigger she felt something stab her in the neck, she pulled the said object away from her and realized she had been shot with a tranquilizer dart.

*BANG...BANG*

She looked around in a panic trying to find the source of the shots but instead found two more tranquilizer darts lodged into her two bodyguards necks, within seconds they were both knocked out, feeling the effects of the dart her eyes began to grow heavy.  
She then saw a shadow approaching from behind her, turning weakly behind her she saw who had ruined everything she had worked so hard to achieve for. Using all of her strength left she uttered "damn you fox…" she then passed out releasing the gun  
from her grip. "Ouch... harsh words bellwether." the said fox quipped, he then walked towards the gun and slipping one of his hind paws under the gun he kicked it up toward his hand. "This will make for some great evidence". The fox then looked down  
into the exhibit to see the bunny and fox duo looking up to him with looks of gratitude and pride. The two then spoke to the fox above:

"Good job kid.." Nick said

"Thank you, you really saved us" Judy commented

The fox responded, "No problem, all in a day's work for an ZBIagent…", but before he could continue he was interrupted by Nick, "Hey that is great and all but could you do us a favor a wake up". "What…" the fox looked at him confused, Judy then  
joined in saying "Yeah wake up Jack, you gotta finish those papers". The two then began yelling at Jack to wake up:

"Wake up Jack… Jack… JACK WAKE UP!"

The young fox was rudely woken up to be met with stacks of paper surrounding him and a puddle of drool that had stained some of the papers he laid his head on. He turned around to see his co-worker Chris, a bright eyed male gazelle who worked as a software  
engineer for the ZBI. "Chris…" jack said weakly to the gazelle, still tired from his recent nap. "How long was I out for?" jack continued, " A while, chief wants to see those reports you finished." Chris said motioning towards the stacks of paper  
on the fox's desk. "Crap… I haven't finished all of them." jack moaned. "Well you better go and turn in what you have, after the mistake you made he's not really happy about putting you in charge of anything." Chris smirked, "I told you, it wasn't  
my fault. The guy looked suspicious." Jack responded, "I know but he was innocent and threatened to sue, and you know the chief wants to have a clean reputation with the public."

Chris said. "Yeah I know, I was only trying to help…" Jack said as he was gathering the reports on his desk. "Don't worry Jack, you'll get your chance" Chris said with some optimism, "Yeah, probably never once the Chief is through with me." Jack said  
with a smirk.

Once Jack had all of the papers he left his office and began making his way over the Chief"s. The ZBI (Zootopia Bureau of Investigation) is in charge of collecting intelligence and preventing threats to Zootopia and its surrounding communities. Ever since  
Jack was young he dreamed of being an agent, the idea of stopping Crime boss' and solving mysteries is what motivated him to stay in school and work hard despite the curious glares he would get from his family and friends on his career choice. After  
Jack graduated from college he applied to be an agent for the ZBI, he soon rose to the top of his class while training and was soon accepted into the Bureau. Being the only fox agent in the agency he was met with a few stares but it did not bothered  
him. Jack thought of himself as a trailblazer, setting the foundation for future fox recruits to join. When he first arrived no one was exactly opened arms considering the biased view that came with being a fox, however that didn't stop Chris from  
becoming one of his only friends in the agency. Becoming friends with Chris was a huge consolation for Jack since no else really talked to him. Chris became a motivation for Jack to keep trying to pursue his dream in becoming the best agent he could  
be.

After a short walk Jack reached the chief's office, anxiety began kicking in after the last time he was here the chief was all but nice to him. Pushing aside his worries he opened the door to find a tall brown bear in staring out of his large office windows  
to the Zootopia skyline. Jack gulped before speaking, "Mr. Grizz...sir I have the paperwork you asked for", "Is it all completed…" the bear asked not taking his eyes away from the window. "Uh… not quite. I have a few more...sir" Jack said with a hint  
of nervousness, the bear growled lowly in frustration, he then sighed deeply ,controlling his frustration. " Look out there Jack… what do you see." the bear said to the fox. Jack then looked out the window to see the surrounding suburbs of Zootopia,  
the varying sizes of houses indicating the various communities, he looked further to see the high rising building of Savannah Central, the large and ever present buildings gave off a magical sense with the sunset sky setting behind them as the city  
lights began turning on. "I see Zootopia sir" Jack said, "Not just Zootopia…" The bear said, " It's Mammals lives, everyday they are counting on us and law enforcement to keep them safe from anyone who threatens us." Those words have never meant more  
to anyone than Jack, he wanted to keep this city safe just as much as the Chief did. The Bear again sighed deeply, "I want those reports in before you leave, all of them." the Chief said in a commanding voice. "Yes sir" Jack said, he then quickly  
turned and left the office.

Once the fox completed the missing reports he turned them in he began to leave for home. It was upon leaving his office he noticed that he was the last mammal there before the late night shifts began, sighing deeply he turned and made his way for the  
train back towards the city. While returning home Jack couldn't stop thinking about how his dream took a turn for the worse. How his eagerness to work hard ended up ruining his reputation with the chief and the whole agency. Riding on the train towards  
the city he saw a billboard that had a ZPD ad, looking closer Jack saw the now famous Judy Hopps standing tall with a big smile on her face dressed out in her full uniform on, behind her was a backdrop of Zootopia and along the bottom on the ad contained  
the police department's motto: Integrity, Trust, Bravery. The fox sighed turning his head away from the billboard as they entered a tunnel, " _Maybe I should've been a cop, they probably would've welcomed me better than at work."_ the fox thought  
getting irritated.

*Ding*

Once Jack heard the noise he reached for his phone and noticed that Chris texted him, "So how did it go?" the text read. "Alright, boss is still pretty mad at me…" Jack replied, " I think he is going to keep me filling out paperwork.". There was a bit  
of silence from Chris as Jack was waiting for a response until Chris responded one last time, "Hopefully things will get better, see you tomorrow.", after Jack said his goodbye he noticed the train had come to his stop, " _Yeah, like things will ever get better"_ Jack  
thought getting off the train and walking to his apartment. Later that night as Jack laid in bed trying to sleep he couldn't stop thinking about how his first mission screwed his entire reputation at work, "stupid pig, is it that hard not to act suspicious  
around some ZBI agents" Jack muttered to himself. He turned his head toward his dresser on the right and saw a picture of him and his parents celebrating his acceptance into the agency, the smiles on his parents muzzle's made him think that he failed  
them, their love and support guiding him through his training made him feel more upset with himself. However he knew that his parents would want him to continue working at the agency, they would be really upset if they found out their only son turned  
out to be a quitter. Jack then remembered what his parents use to tell him growing up whenever he felt like giving up, he then sighed deeply knowing what he had to do, "Suck it up Jack…" he said to himself as he turned his head away from the picture  
and tried to fall asleep.

*AHHH!*

Jack's head immediately shot up from his pillow after hearing a scream that was coming from above his apartment, he quickly leapt out of bed and reached into his nightstand drawer and pulled out his air powered elephant tranquilizer, he then exited his  
room and made his way into the living room of his apartment. After what seemed like an eternity of silence groans of pain began erupting from above his apartment again, " _What the hell is going on?!"_ Jack thought to himself. Suddenly the sounds  
of pain stopped and there was silence, " It must be coming from the roof" Jack muttered since he lived on the top floor. The fox began hurrying to the front door until he heard an abrupt sound behind him…

*BANG*

Jack reacted instinctively and aimed his tranquilizer towards the direction of the sound, he slowly walked towards the said sound's direction, not lowering his weapon. The fox slowly slid open the door to the apartment balcony, adrenaline coursing through  
his body like a mad mammal, this was the stuff he always dreamed of doing as an agent. Once the door opened wide enough he jumped through preparing for a fight

"FREEZE!"

The Fox yelled at the strange looking animal who lied unconscious on the balcony, " _What the?"_ Jack thought to himself, looking closer he noticed that the animal was dressed in a sweat suit with a ski mask and a backpack. He noticed that the creature  
had no muzzle but a short nose on his face and no tail whatsoever, he looked down his arm and saw the creature had not four but five fingers and had no fur on them, "Strange" Jack muttered to himself. Hesitant to put his tranquilizer down he tapped  
the strange looking animal with his hind paw to see if he was somewhat conscious, the animal didn't move. Jack lowered his weapon and moved the animal onto his back, he then placed his ear on the said animal's chest to hear a heartbeat. "Thank God"  
Jack said with relief, suddenly the strange animal began moaning in pain while moving slightly startling the fox. Jack started to feel pity for the animal and started thinking of ways to help this creature out. Just then he heard his neighboring tenants  
start to come outside to check to see where those strange sounds were coming from, to avoid any more drama Jack put down his tranq gun and started to carry as much of the strange animal into his apartment by his shoulders. Once inside he carefully  
placed the animal onto the bed in the guest room, the said animal's groans of pain slowly faded away as he was placed onto the bed. After Jack took care of the creature he then began thinking about what to do next, " _This is weird, no one goes up there this late at night…"_ he  
thought, " _He doesn't look too good…"_ as Jack looked upon the creature who still looked in pain. He then got an idea of what to do, " _Ugh… this is stupid."_ Jack said arguing over his idea, "I gotta try..." Jack said looking back at  
the creature. He then left the guest room and closed to the door behind him letting it recover. He then sighed deeply, "I better take some precautions." he told himself. Once he was done, he felt his eyes grow heavy and went back to bed still thinking  
about the strange looking creature in his apartment but quickly fell to the need for sleep.

 **Please Review,follow, and favorite. Constructive criticism is well appreciated, See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just wanted to thank all of those again who have read and followed this story, it's much appreciated. This took a lot longer than expected but I wanted to make sure these are the highest quality chapters I can post for you guys. I'm starting to find a direction on where this story may go, I'd love to hear anyone's opinions as well. Anyways, please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

"Wake up little spider…"

" Wakey Wakey"

Alex moaned as he heard the calls to get up from a familiar voice, he opened his eyes slowly and realized he was back in his own house only this time he was not alone. "Good to see you up again.." a voice said coldly, "It was getting rather boring waiting for you.". The boy looked up slowly and saw Max Jones there again with his mother, tied up with a terrified look on her face.

"YOU!" Alex said in rage,

He jumped up quickly and shoot a web at Jones to knock him off his feet, however Max caught the web in his hands shocking Alex and his mother. "Nice try kid." Jones said, he then pulled hard on the web which brought alex towards him. Once the boy was close Jones then punched alex hard knocking him onto the floor in front of him, "Did you really think you could keep your powers hidden from the world?" Jones said in a twisted manner. Alex looked up weakly at the man, using whatever strength he had he meekly lifted his hand up at Jones. But before he could fire off a web Jones stomped down hard on Alex's wrist causing him to scream in pain. " You've spun your last web boy" The man said, " Now say goodbye to your mother!" he then took out his gun aimed and fired.

"NOOO!" the boy screamed, feeling strength again his pushed Jones's weight off of his foot and got back on his feet preparing to end the man who murdered his mom. But before he could strike he felt some strange force pull him away from Jones, reacting quickly he grabbed onto the threshold of a door. The boy turned around to see a portal within the living room closet sucking in him and the surrounding objects. Alex turned his head towards Jones and saw an evil grin on his face, he then aimed the very gun he used to murder his mom towards him. "Goodbye Alex" Jones said as he took aim at the boy...and fired.

Alex's eyes immediately opened from the dream he had, covered in sweat and the stiff feeling in his muscles was quickly felt by the boy as a new morning had just arrived. Taking a moment to collect himself the boy sighed deeply and began to get up out of bed and took off his ski mask. "I gotta stop staying up so late" Alex said to himself sitting on the side of the bed, after rubbing his eyes he looked around to see that this wasn't his room at all. The room only had a small looking desk, dresser, and bed which he was sleeping on. He looked towards the bedroom door to see his backpack there with surprisingly all his stuff, "Thank God" the boy said with relief. Suddenly Alex heard noises coming from outside the room, curious to see who it was he slowly walked out of the room and down the hallway. He soon entered into a nice looking apartment living room with a full TV set, couch, and an entryway into the balcony. He looked out the entryway to see a smashed up patio table, ' _I must have landed on that when I fell'_ Alex thought to himself. He then heard a voice come out from the kitchen that took him out of his thoughts, "Oh good you're awake…" Alex turned around as the voice was continued talking and saw something that almost made him scream.

He looked into the kitchen and saw a red fox standing on two legs working on something, but what shocked alex the most was that it was talking, ' _HOW IS IT TALKING?! ANIMALS CAN'T TALK!'_ his mind screamed. It was then that the red fox turned around to face Alex as he continued speaking, "Anyways,I was hoping you could…" the fox immediately stopped speaking when he saw Alex face to face, "explain what happened." he said as he looked towards Alex. The two kept looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity with faces that looked like they had seen a ghost. It wasn't until Alex had enough courage to finally break the awkward tension between the two, "So who talks first...you talk first, I talk first?" Alex quipped. The boy's remark seem to have brought the fox out of his staring as he started thinking of something to say.

"Uh...sorry, but what are you?" the fox said

"I'd like to ask you the same question." Alex responded

"What do you mean? You've never seen a fox before?" The vulpine said in a questioning manner

" Yeah but none like you."

"Wait what do you mean none like…" the fox said

"Hey, where are we?" the boy interrupted

The fox laughed lightly Alex's question, "You're in Downtown" he responded. "Of what city?" Alex said back. His response greatly confused the fox 'Who is this guy? How does he not know where he lives?', "You're in Downtown Zootopia, and I got a couple of questions to ask you." the fox said. Alex didn't know what to make of the fox's answer, he rubbed his face with his hands to try and calm his nerves and tried to get more answers from the mammal, "Do you have a map?". The fox looked at him curiously, "Uh… yeah it's in the drawer on the left side of the desk." he said pointing to the desk in the living room. Alex ran over to the desk and pulled out the map from the drawer, he unraveled the map to find a layout of the city Zootopia as the fox called it on the map. He looked closer to find that this city was divided up into smaller burroughs named: Savannah Central, Tundra Town, Sahara Square, The Rainforest District, and just like the Fox said the Downtown area in the middle of the map. 'What is going on?' Alex thought to himself, "Hey…" the fox said to Alex bringing him out of his thoughts, Alex looked over and saw that the fox was having trouble figuring out his name, "Alex" the boy said. "Right, Alex are you ok?" the Fox said, "Yeah it's just...what did you say this city was called again?" he said. "Zootopia" the fox responded, "Ok,so this... Zootopia is inhabited by animals right? The fox nodded his head, "And you haven't seen anyone here that looks like me?" the fox nodded again. Alex couldn't believe what was happening, here he was talking to a fox in an apartment about a city that is completely run by animals.

There was only one thing left for Alex to do, he ran to the apartment balcony to see if this really was real or just some weird dream. When he reached the balcony everything that he feared the fox was saying suddenly made itself known to Alex. He saw animals walking on two legs, wearing clothes and speaking just like he had seen last night. He could see huge skyscrapers ahead each one as tall as the next with unique designs that would make Alex's world look drab and boring. The boy could no longer deny the truth, he really was in another place, no perhaps in another world, it was the only explanation that made sense in his mind. "Great view isn't it?" Jack said taking Alex out of his thoughts, "Yeah...it is" Alex responded. " Hey I need to ask you a few questions." Jack stated, "What were you doing on the roof last night?". Alex took a moment to think of his answer, he couldn't tell him exactly what happened. The strange pain in his head, the weird hostage situation at the warehouse, it all would have sounded strange to the fox. "I was just getting some air, I was struggling with a migraine all day and it just got the best of me last night." Alex chuckled hoping that the fox would buy his lie. The fox's eyes narrowed at the boy's response, "Ok then, I guess I'll just have to report this incident to the police." Jack said. Alex's eyes widened at what he just said, "No, please!" the boy said, terrified at what the police might do to a new species.

"Then tell me why you were really up on the roof." Jack said

Alex was hesitant to respond, he knew if he told the fox why he was up there he wouldn't believe him and would have reported him to the police. Feeling the pressure of the fox's stare on him the boy answered his question. He sighed deeply as he began,

"I'm out of town and I just wanted to see the city, I saw that this building had a good view so I went up to look. I've had a headache all day, I couldn't buy anything to help it so I just dealt with the pain. I guess by the time I got up there my brain just had enough and just shut down." The boy said with tears in his eyes as there was some truth to his answer, he still had yet to cope with the reality of his mother being murdered.

Jack was surprised by the Alex's response, he felt somewhat guilty for bringing up some bad memories for him.

"How old are you?" he said in a softer tone

"I'm 15" Alex said through tears, trying to collect himself

Jack was shocked at how young he was, as beautiful and safe as Zootopia showed itself to be there are still some dangerous areas around the city, especially for a kid like Alex. He thought about what he could do to help the kid out. He couldn't kick him out, that would just be cruel; a 15 year old out on the streets would destroy the kid. He looked back towards Alex and could see the pain and worry in his eyes, he couldn't fight the feeling of helping this kid out. " Where are your parents?" Jack said to Alex. The boy thought about what the fox had said to him, he thought of his mother, the love and care that she provided for him all of that was suddenly ended in murder. His father, he never talked after their divorce, he was too young to remember. After he left they never spoke, even when his mother had trouble putting food on the table he still stayed silent. It pained Alex that his so called "father" couldn't care less that they were struggling, he began to feel rage burn inside of him.

All these dark thoughts tearing through the young boy's mind almost made him cry but he didn't want to show it to Jack so he quickly recovered. "Their gone…" he said narrowing his eyes and looked down towards the floor. "What?" Jack responded, "What do you mean they're gone?". Alex began feeling angry towards the fox, the more he thought about the injustices that have happened throughout his family the more he wanted to snap but taking a deep inhale he responded. " Their just gone...okay. I don't know where they are, they have treated me like trash all my life. One day they just left...no note, nothing. So I left." he said. Alex felt his heart shatter at the lie he told, while some of it was true, pertaining to the father's lack of care for him and his mom he couldn't bear to share the truth to anyone about what really happened to his family, not now...and not here.

Jack frowned at what Alex had said, to hear this boy's story was heartbreaking. He was trained to never let emotions get the best of him during interrogation but the boy's answer based on his tone and expression seemed honest. The kid was still young, he needs parents to help guide him. It would take weeks for him to get placed into a adoption center, let alone a good one. Adoptions for Alex's age are low if not impossible. Also, he looks completely different from any other mammal(if he even is a mammal) he has ever seen. If word gets out about a new animal everyone would lose it, they'd probably lock him up and treat him like some savage, doing countless test and living poorly. Jack shivered inside at the thought of the cruelty he might undertake if the world found out who the Alex was. There was only one option left in the fox's mind. It wasn't ideal but it was better than all the others, " I'm so sorry, no one should your age should ever go through that. Look, why don't you clean yourself up. There's food and feel free to use the tv if you want. I have to go to work but I'll be back soon." Jack said.

Alex had a look of shock on his face, here was the fox showing him kindness in a time when he needed it the most, he hardly knew the boy and he was trusting him with staying in his home. Feeling gratitude he responded, " Thank you…" Alex said but stopped hesitantly for not knowing the fox's name. "Jack" the fox said, "Yeah, thank you so much Jack." Alex said. Jack smiled at the kid, "Don't worry, everything is gonna be fine. We'll figure this out." Jack said. Alex appreciated the fox's hospitality but he feared figuring out how to get himself out of this situation might be more difficult than he thinks. "Yeah" Alex said, the fox then turned back into the kitchen to clean up, he left some food for Alex which he quickly devoured. He then collected is stuff for work and headed out the front door, "Promise me you won't get yourself into any trouble." Jack said back to the boy, " I won't." Alex said as he sat down on the couch.

After getting a response, the fox turned at left the apartment closing the door behind him. Once he left his home Jack made his way to work, he couldn't stop to think the choice he had made. Letting a stranger stay in his apartment, let alone an unknown species would've sounded crazy to any sane mammal. Yet, it still felt wrong to just turn away from the kid, especially after what he had been through, he had to try...for the boy's sake.

 **Thanks to all who have read, please like, follow, and favorite. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hello all, sorry for not posting for awhile, school has been a such a huge time suck for me sadly. Luckily I was able to finish this within my deadline :) It's a little shorter from the previous chapters but I try to keep the quality of this story as strong as possible. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5**

Alex lied down on the fox's couch and began thinking about all that had recently occurred, the strange headache, waking up inside Jack's apartment, and the awkward conversation this morning with him seemed too much for the boy to simply believe that this was the reality he was in. He shut his eyes, trying to relax from all of the stressful thoughts running through his head. He couldn't figure out the meaning behind it all, the agreement to fight in Jones' club to the confrontation at his house and finally ending up in this animal runned world.

As the boy faded into his dreams he again was witnessing the horrible scene of his mother's final moments, her beaten and sorrowful looks towards him brought all the pain and guilt of not being able to save her and to some extent putting her own life in danger by making the agreement to fight for Jones. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he jumped off the couch, he looked towards the clock in the living room. He had slept for few hours, but could not sleep anymore. He walked towards the kitchen sink and began running the cold water down his face. The boy looked up and saw the balcony across the room, he thought back to the fact that he was not in his world anymore. He walked towards the entrance to the balcony filled with curiosity, he stepped out and took in the massive metropolis in front of him.

Looking around the apartment Alex could sense that something was wrong, because this stir inside of him occurred when danger was near him. However it was calm throughout the apartment, not a sound indicated any type of danger. Alex turned his head towards the balcony, that stirring feeling suddenly became stronger, it felt as if it was instinctively telling Alex where the threat is coming from. He walked out towards the balcony to see if he could spot any trouble, he then felt the strange sense move his head to the right and looked downwards where he could see an alley in between the apartment building and the one next to it. "Boy did I pick to wrong time to promise anything." Alex said to himself, he grabbed his ski mask and checking to make sure no one was looking he jumped off the balcony and clung to the side of the building. He then started crawling towards the corner of the building, feeding into his curiosity of where this sense of danger might be.

Alex was now looking down into the alley in between the two apartment buildings. Using his hands and feet to cling he turned himself around with his back facing the wall so he could see better. He looked down, and saw what this strange sense had "alerted" him towards, he saw a pig being robbed by a wolf. He slowly crawled down the wall, trying to not making any noise to alert the criminal of his presence.

"Give me your wallet!" the wolf said, holding a knife to his victim's throat.

Shaking with fear the pig reluctantly began reaching into his pocket to take out his wallet, but before he could give it to the wolf the two heard a voice behind them.

"Hey, didn't anyone tell you not to take what's yours?" Alex said behind the two mammals standing up straight with one arm leaning against the wall in a relaxed pose. The two mammals stared at Alex with a look of shock and confusion.

"Get lost kid!" the wolf barked at the boy

"Unless you want your butt kicked next!"

"Not a chance Fido…" Alex said

"It's too early for this, if I were you I'd stop and just leave the him alone."

The wolf held his ground, he pressed the knife close to the pig's throat while growling in annoyance that he had been caught.

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do freak?" the wolf said

Alex narrowed his eyes at the wolf, seeing that he couldn't reason with him and the knife dangerously close to the pig's throat he knew time was running out.

" You're right, I guess I can't do much…" Alex said in a defeated tone

"But I can do this!"

Alex kicked some dirt on the ground up towards the wolf causing the canine to fall back. "That the best you can do!" the wolf said with dirt in his eyes. The boy said nothing and using the dirt as a cover he shot a web at the wolf pulling him closer, he then kicked the knife out of his paw and punched him hard in the muzzle, knocking him out. The pig looked around with dirt in his eyes trying to spot his savior but could only make out a shadow and a voice, "Next time, try walking in a safer area buddy." Alex quipped as he jumped out of the alley and onto the side of the apartment. Once the dirt cleared the pig looked down to see the wolf unconscious and the strange looking mammal gone.

* * *

Alex hastily climbed up the building since the day was just beginning and most mammals would be able to see him. He jumped onto Jack's apartment balcony and rushed inside, he collapsed on the couch letting out a deep sigh.

'What did I just do?!' he thought

'I can't just expose myself like that!'

He thought about the crime he had just stopped, the look of terror on the pig's face as he was being robbed by the wolf, he couldn't understand why these tragedies happen to decent people. Rage began to surge through the boy as he thought of the many injustices he had witnessed. Tears began to form in his eyes as he thought of murder of his mom, the only person who raised him and taught him how to live a good life unjustly taken from him. Guilt began pounding in his chest as tears rushed down his face, thinking that he could have saved her if he hadn't messed with Jones. The boy's breath became short as he couldn't contain his feelings anymore as he fell to the ground weeping.

"I'm sorry mom!" Alex said through streams of tears

Alex lied down on the ground continuing to cry over his mom's death, the realization of it all was too much for the boy to bear that it felt impossible for him to get up. Just then the morning sun started to make its way above the horizon, its light starting to creep into the living room. Alex felt the sun's rays bounce off his eyes as he looked through the river tears and out towards the balcony. He got onto his feet and slowly made his way out onto the balcony. Once Alex made it to the edge he gazed out into city, he could see the rising sun shine bright off of the tall skyscrapers, each one unique in design. The boy looked further out and could see the ocean and the waves that collided onto the sand while faintly catching the smell of the sea. He looked down towards the city and could see crowds of mammals both large and small walking about, his gazed slightly above the crowds and saw a park filled with kids playing. The boy then saw a young deer running through the playground just before he tripped and began to cry. The deer's mother quickly ran over to her weeping child to comfort him, Alex watched as the mom gently silenced the boy's cries and encouraged her son to keep playing.

As they boy watched this touching scene between the mother and son he felt a fire ignite inside his heart. He could no longer turn a blind eye to those suffering at the hands of criminals anymore. His face grew stern and he felt a surge of will power flow within,

'Don't worry mom, I'm not gonna let anyone else suffer like you did anymore.'Alex said to himself

'I'll find my way back and will avenge your death. I promise.'

The boy moved his head up towards the sky and took a deep breath, he shut his eyes as he felt the winds cool breeze flow across his face and hair. Alex looked back towards the city with a look of determination as he said aloud,

"Look out Zootopia...there's a new sheriff in town."

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter;Please follow, review, and favorite. Constructive criticism is of course appreciated and let me know of any other ways to improve the story overall. I hope to have the next chapter up soon, thank you to all who were patiently waiting! God bless and see you guys later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, sorry it took me an eternity to upload the next chapter. Let's just say life had other plans for me :) Anyways, I am starting to get a more clear idea of where I think this story could go as more chapters are uploaded. I have some big ideas for this story and would love to hear your feedback. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6**

In the weeks that followed after Alex's arrival to Zootopia, he became accustomed to staying hidden in the city of mammals...at least from Jack's perspective. Every morning after Jack had left for work Alex would place himself outside on the fox's patio to get a scenic view of the rising sun, while he did enjoy the view Alex mainly stood on the patio waiting for his so-called "sense" to kick in and alert him of any trouble nearby. To avoid exposing him too much, Alex would stop any trouble that was within close range of Jack's apartment so that he could sneak back in the shadows. Even though he freaked out many animals, Alex found it funny to see the frightened looks on their faces(?) By the time Alex was done playing hero he would often relax in Jack's apartment learning all he could about his new environment. But as luck would have it, Alex's world was about to get even more complicated.

* * *

It was another slow Friday at the Bureau for Jack. He had walked into work to receive another mountain of paperwork that other detectives "failed" to fill out, he began seeing his lifelong dream as a place of punishment for his rookie mistake. After he finished the last of his busy work he dropped his head onto his desk. "Stupid paperwork," Jack said, he looked towards the clock and realized another day had flown by. Since the chief did not expect any paperwork until next Monday Jack quickly packed up and left the office. As Jack started leaving the building he thought about Alex, he knew he could not keep the kid in his apartment forever. Someone would eventually find out and when they do it would mean nothing but trouble for him and his tainted career. He groaned as he rubbed his temples in frustration. The fox knew he could not keep this secret up for much longer, he needed somebody to trust.

He walked back into his high rise apartment to find Alex sleeping on the couch, it still amazed the fox that this type of situation would happen to him of all mammals. As Jack shut the apartment door behind him the noise of the door shutting caused the boy to wake up from his slumber, he opened his drowsy eyes to find Jack standing near the front of the apartment.

"Long day at work?" Alex said, battling the need to fall back asleep

"Yeah" Jack muttered

"Hey, so have you had any luck finding any of your family?"

Alex shook his head.

Jack frowned at the kid's response, he knew Alex needed help in order to find his parents if he was going to overcome this problem.

"Hey kid," Jack said getting the boy's attention,

"Since we've haven't had any luck in finding your parents I'm going to ask a friend if he can help us out. He's super smart and if anyone can help us it would be him."

"I don't know about that, are you sure we can trust him?" Alex said in a concerned tone

"I'm sure, don't worry about it. He'll know what to do." Jack said trying to reassure the boy

Alex looked into the fox's eyes, he still felt vulnerable even after the tragedy that occurred the night he came to Zootopia. As he looked into the eyes of the vulpine he could see the sincere gaze he was giving, not having the mindset to challenge him he gave into his words.

"Ok, I trust you on this," Alex said

Jack nodded in response and looked into the kitchen to notice that it was late, he turned around and saw the boy yawn and sleep was beginning to take hold of him again.

"Well, it's getting late...I think I'll turn in for today." Alex said

As he turned and headed towards the guest bedroom he heard Jack call out to him,

"Goodnight Alex," Jack said

"Night Jack," Alex said, he then went into the bedroom shut the door behind him.

Once Alex shut the door Jack took his took out his phone and searched for Chris' phone number.

As his phone rang in his ear he walked around the living room of his apartment hoping that he would answer. He then heard a familiar voice in his ear,

"Hey. What's up?" Chris said

"Hey, Chris…" Jack said

"Do you have a minute to talk, it's important."

* * *

Alex laid motionless on the bed, a thousand thoughts running through his mind as the noises of a busy metropolis rang outside the bedroom window.

'I can't keep this up forever' Alex thought

'Someone's gonna find out soon, there's gotta be a way out of here.'

Alex thought hard for any way he could try to get home, but every option failed him. He was beginning to lose hope that he would ever return, he thought of his mother again. Her cold and lifeless body lying on the floor of their living room horrified him as he vigorously shook the gruesome image out of his mind. He remembered his promise he made to her weeks ago, that no matter the outcome he would return and set things right.

" _WAIT...my laptop!"_ Alex thought to himself

He jumped off the bed and grabbed his backpack leaning against a chair next to the desk in the room. He pulled out his Macbook and hastily pressed the power button, praying that it would turn on. For a moment he stared at the dark screen in front of him, suddenly the laptop lazily came to life.

"Thank God!" Alex said softly

The boy quickly scrolled through the laptop looking for any way to contact Earth. He looked for any way he could reach anyone on Earth, he sent message after message to his friends and any family on his mother's side, but nothing went through.

"Dang it…" Alex muttered

He brought his hands up to his face and rubbed it in frustration. He lowered his head onto the laptop keyboard, not caring about the damage it would bring to his Mac. As he laid his head onto the keyboard he saw a mysterious file appear on his desktop.

"New Horizon Prototypes?" Alex said

He clicked on the file which led to a library of different inventions that contained blueprints for their creation.

" _Cool,"_ the boy thought

Alex saw inventions that he could only dream of, he could not understand how these files ended up on his laptop. New Horizon was a biotech company that has made astounding breakthroughs in medicine and technology that have helped millions around the world. He scrolled through the files more closely and discovered something else. As he looked closer Alex saw plans for multiple military-style weapons such as guns, formulas for gas bombs, and other funny looking guns and inventions that looked like it would be in science fiction movie. Alex could not comprehend how such confidential information ended up on his laptop. Nevertheless, there was not a single invention that could explain how he got to this crazy city, or how to get out of it. He closed the laptop and walked back to the bed. His eyelids grew heavy as sleep began to creep upon him, setting his worries aside the boy closed his eyes as sounds of the city rocked him to sleep.

* * *

Another day came upon the mammalian city, hundreds of mammals traveled through its streets like blood coursing throughout a body. Jack began another long day at the agency, as he made his way over to the mountain of paperwork stood tall on his desk he passed by the chief's office. Luckily, his office door was open slightly and could hear a conversation taking place in the office. Desperate to avoid his mountain of work, Jack leaned towards the opening in the door, curious about what was taking place in the office. As Jack's ears listened to the conversation he peeked slightly through the door opening to see Brian Whitetail, one of the senior agents at the Bureau. The brown furred, white-tailed, rabbit was dwarfed by the size of the bear. Nevertheless, it did not stop him from arguing with the chief whom he had known for a long time.

"Have you discovered any cause of their deaths?" the chief said

"Yes, forensics discovered multiple shards of metal in their bodies." Brian responded

"Shards of metal?" the chief questioned

"Actually, forensics classified them as "metal pellets," Brian said in return

The chief groaned in response, although he was trained to deal with cases such as these this one seemed unique compared to others.

"How many does this make?" the chief said

"This the fifth one in the last week." The rabbit responded in a quiet tone

"I want you to keep investigating this, you only report to me. If word gets out about these strange deaths who knows how the public will react. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Brian said with a serious manner, he then turned and headed for the office door.

Seeing the rabbit turn towards the door Jack quickly moved out of Brian's line of sight, walking past the chief's office towards his desk. 'Metal pellets' Jack said in his mind, 'this doesn't add up'. The fox was no stranger to gruesome murders but none so strange as this, he could not figure out how someone would be able to kill another mammal with shards of metal placed at random throughout their victim's body. He knew he would have to keep an eye out for anything suspicious out in public.

The fox then returned to his desk to conquer another mountain of paperwork. After he completed his work, he walked over to where Chris worked in the bureau. He walked past the main lobby of the ZBI over to where all the technicians and engineers worked, Chris worked as an engineer for the bureau. He was in charge of making sure their technology worked as well as coming up with new tech to help stay ahead of the criminal activity in Zootopia. The fox soon reached Chris' office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Chris said

Jack opened the door to find Chris typing vigorously on his computer, he smirked at the scene in front of him. Jack always admired Chris' work ethic and his drive to bring justice to the world through his love of science and technology, it was something that helped them to form a strong friendship. The gazelle soon turned his head to see his friend before him.

"Hey, Chris," Jack said as he stopped in front of his friend's desk

"What's up Jack," Chris said in response

"I...uh have this…" Jack paused, unsure of how to tell the truth about Alex

Chris just stared at Jack, confused at his reluctance. Jack felt Chris' gaze send a wave of nervousness over him, how would Chris react if he told him the truth, that there was an alien living in his apartment. Would he laugh at him? Would he even talk to him if he found out? He could see Chris growing more confused at Jack's pause so he spoke up.

"I have this... family friend that's new to the city, and I was wondering if you could help me get him acquainted with the city," Jack said forcing the words out of his mouth

"Oh, where's he from?" Chris said

" _Shoot_ ," Jack thought

"He's from Bunnyburrow," Jack responded

"Really? Well, he has a lot of getting used to if he's from the burrows." Chris said with a chuckle

"When can I meet this guy?"

"Would right now be good?" Jack said

"Oh, well...I guess so. Give me a second." Chris said in response

The Gazelle soon packed up his office and left with Jack towards his apartment. Once they reached the apartment building Chris began to see that Jack was extremely nervous the closer they approached his apartment.

"Hey Jack, are you ok?" Chris said

"Yeah...I'm fine," Jack said with a smile, hoping that Chris would fall for it.

As the two arrived at Jack's apartment, Jack reluctantly opened the door as the two made their way into the fox's living room.

"Where's your friend?" Chris asked

"He's probably in the guest room, I'll go get him," Jack said as his nerves continued to rise.

Jack hurried to the guest room hoping to find Alex there, but to his surprise, he was gone.

"Alex?" Jack softly muttered

The fox looked around the room to find any trace of the boy but found nothing, he rushed into the bathroom and the closet to see if he was there, but came up short.

"Alex?!" Jack said in a louder tone

Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him, he turned and saw Alex standing in front of him wearing the same clothes he had always worn since he arrived.

"Oh, thank God," Jack said with relief

"Where were you?"

"I was uh, looking around. But don't worry I don't think anyone saw me." Alex said as he looked back at the opened window he jumped through

" _At least...not anyone important."_ Alex thought to himself as he thought of the burglar he stopped earlier that day.

"You know you can't risk letting anyone see you. If anyone found out about you it would be the end of everything. Promise me you'll be more careful." Jack said as he closed the window

"Ok, I promise." Alex responded

"Good, remember yesterday when I mentioned that friend of mine that could help us?"

Alex nodded back to the Fox

"Well, he's here now and I'm not sure how he'll react to seeing you so try to be your best around him." Jack said

"Will do," Alex said holding a thumbs up towards Jack

The fox smirked in response as he and Alex made their way out of the room and into the small hallway towards the living room. Jack motioned for Alex to stay behind a few steps as he went to prepare his friend for what he was about to experience.

"Chris...remember how I said that this was a family friend that I was visiting," Jack said

"Yeah?" The gazelle said in a confused tone

"Well, he isn't exactly family, but he is a friend…"

"Jack, what's going on?" Chris said

"He means to say that his friend is not exactly from here. But out of the kindness of your his heart, he is helping me out." Alex interrupted as he stepped into the living room.

"Oh, and the name's Alex."

Chris stared in shock at the creature before him, he felt his heart pounding in his chest, he had never seen anyone like Alex before. He could only gaze at the boy, he tried forcing words out of his mouth but nothing. Seeing his friend in such a state of shock, Jack spoke up.

"Chris, I wanted you to meet Alex. He is what's known as a Human, he claims to be from another world," Jack said to his friend

The gazelle kept staring at Alex as he let Jack's information sink into his mind. Here was this strange furless creature standing in front of him and Jack is acting like he is completely normal. The more he thought about the reality that he was in the more he felt his heart began to race. His eyes quickly glanced at Jack and Alex and he tried to come up with a coherent sentence to say.

"I...I…" Chris muttered before he fainted before the human and fox.

"I'd say that went well," Alex said in a sarcastic tone

"Ya think so" Jack responded as the two went to place Chris on the couch to help him wake up from his state of unconsciousness.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, follow, and favorite! Since I am on break I will have more time to work on this story. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Merry Christmas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey again, nothing much to say except that I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas. Here's that next chapter I promised to have up soon. I've taken some advice from those who have given their constructive criticism, to those who have I appreciate the feedback and hope that this chapter satisfies. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7**

Jack and Alex quickly led Chris onto the coach, once they laid him down Jack quickly checked for a pulse.

"He's still breathing." Jack said

"I don't know about this anymore." Alex responded

"He clearly understood everything that just happened."

"Once he wakes up I'll explain everything." Jack said

"Yeah cause last time didn't end well." Alex quipped pointing towards Chris

"Not helping" Jack responded

"Chris...Chris…" Jack said trying to wake his friend

"Let me try something," Alex said

The boy then walked up towards Chris and leaned him forward on the couch with one arm. He then brought his other arm back and smacked him across the face(?) as hard as he could. The room was silent as sound of Alex hitting Chris echoed throughout the room, but no luck, he was still knocked out.

"Ugh, you gotta be kidding me" Alex said as he backed away

Jack quickly returned to Chris' side trying to wake him, but with every attempt he came up short.

"Jack…" Alex said

"Yeah?" Jack responded

" I got another idea, but I'm gonna need you to stand back. I think I know what will wake him up."

"What do you mean?" Jack said

"Just trust me" Alex responded

The fox nodded and stepped away from his friend. Alex looked down at Chris for what seemed like an eternity. Before Jack could say anything, the boy then shot a web directly at Chris. Upon contact Chris shot up out of the couch panicking over the web-like substance on his face(?). He stared daggers at the two.

"What the hell was that?!" Chris yelled

Jack only stared at Chris, in complete shock of what just happened.

"I...I don't even know anymore." Jack said

"If you're gonna wake me up like that can you at least try something a little less freaky."

" We tried everything, so I resorted to the next best thing." Alex said

Chris shuddered in disgust and he rubbed his hoof's all over his muzzle to wipe away any leftover webbing.

"How can you do that, the uh... shooting thing?" Chris asked

Alex shrugged his shoulders in response as he examined his wrists

"A while" Alex said

"Jack, can I talk to you in private?" Chris said.

"Uh, sur…" Jack said before Chris grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the apartment.

"Hey Alex, mind if Jack and I talk privately? Sure thing Chris." Alex said sarcastically.

* * *

After Chris vigorously pulled Jack out of his apartment he led him out towards the roof of the building where a magnificent view of Zootopia could be seen. As Chris opened the door onto the roof he threw Jack ahead of him in annoyance.

"Could you try to be a little less forceful." Jack said slightly irritated

"Forceful, you show me a frickin' alien from who knows where that you're housing and all your worried about is me being too forceful?!" Chris said with a rising voice

"Hey! Keep it down, you want someone to hear us!" Jack responded in a forceful but whispering tone

"I want the truth, now Jack." Chris said

"Ugh…" Jack said in complete annoyance as he took a step back and rubbed his whole head, taking in his surroundings.

"Well?!" Chris voiced

"Fine, but you're not gonna believe any of it." Jack said with a sigh

"Trust me, with what I've just seen I'll believe anything at this point." Chris quipped

Jack then told Chris all that had happened the day he found Alex, from coming home from work to finding Alex on his patio. Once Jack finished his story he went silent and looked towards his friend. Chris took a deep sigh and stepped away from Jack to process everything his friend told him.

"What the hell…" Chris muttered as he stared off towards the Zootopia skyline

" Jack, you can't hide him forever." Chris continued

"I know, but…" Jack began

"But what? But he'll listen to me, obey my every command? Jack wake up, someone will find out!" Chris yelled

"Will you shut up!" Jack said in a loud hushed tone

"So far he hasn't left my apartment, but that's only temporary until I figure out something else." Jack continued

"You don't know that." Chris responded

" You leave an alien alone for eight hours, and you expect him to sit on the couch waiting for you to return while there is a giant city outside your door?!" Chris said with a laugh

"Jack, he's probably seen most of the city."

"But… that means…" Jack said with a look of shock and denial.

"Ugh, damn it Alex." he continued as he sat on the edge of the roof next to Chris.

The two sat in silence for a moment as they let the reality of their situation seep in.

"Hey Jack, what if Alex is that mysterious figure that's been capturing those criminals recently."

Chris said

"No, he might be risky but he's not stupid." Jack responded

"Think about it, all of these captures have taken place relatively close to your apartment. Now if Alex was smart he would know not to travel too far from your apartment. Another thing is all of these criminals description of this figure matches exactly how Alex looks: tall, lean, wearing sweats and a long sleeve shirt, weird things on his...hind paws or whatever they are, no muzzle or tail, and a mask. If you could name any other mammal that could match that description I think we have found our culprit." Chris said

"Alex, what are you doing?" Jack muttered as he buried his head into his paws.

Before Jack could say anything else they heard a blood-curdling scream coming from the ground. The two friends looked down to see a female cape buffalo being thrown against a brick wall in an alley close to the apartment building by a male polar bear.

"HEY!" Jack yelled

The fox's yell caught the polar bear's attention, but before he could do anything a web-like substance was shot from above him,covering his muzzle. The polar bears fell back from the female cape buffalo, suddenly the mysterious figure appeared in between the two animals down below.

"We gotta do something." Jack said as he turned towards the roof door

"Wait, hold on." Chris said grabbing Jack by the arm

"What do you mean?" Jack said with annoyance

"I think he's got this." Chris said, as looked back down towards the crime

Down below the polar bear furiously ripped the weird substance on his muzzle, and growled at strange figure before him.

"So, you're that kid my buddies have been talking about." The male sneered

The figure only stared back at him through his mask.

"Not a talker huh, well let's get this over with." The polar bear said raising his tranquilizer gun and pulled the trigger.

The figure, seeing this coming dodged the dart easily. The male bear quickly reloaded and shot another dart and was dodged again.

"Hey, not trying to be rude but can we hurry this up it's getting close to my bedtime." The figure quipped

The male polar bear growled in response and took out his knife and charged at him. The male brought his knife back to stab at the figure but he dodged by sliding through his legs.

"So that's a no then, geez what is it with these criminals and knifes in this city." The figure said out loud

The polar bear turned around and began throwing multiple punches at the figure which he easily averted, making the robber look foolish.

"Alright, let's end this." The figure said

He then shot another web-like substance at the polar bears eyes, causing him to drop his knife. As he quickly ripped the substance off he looked around to find the figure was gone.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" The male bear yelled

He heard nothing, suddenly he felt something pull him high above the alley lights and into complete darkness. The female cape buffalo only watched in horror as the polar bear was pulled into the darkness as she heard the male's screams slowly die out to complete silence. She then took out her phone and turned on the flashlight to find the polar bear wrapped in a web-like cocoon hanging from the side of a building.

The female gasped suddenly when the mysterious figure landed in front of her.

"Please, don't hurt me!" She pleaded as she fell onto the concrete.

"It's alright miss, I'm not here to hurt you. Are you ok?" The figure said in a calm tone

The female nodded in response.

"I'm Alex, what's your name."

"E... Elise" The cape buffalo said weakly

"It's nice to meet you Elise" Alex said holding out his hand

At first Elise starred at Alex's gesture, unsure of what to do.

"It's ok, I don't bite." Alex quipped

Elise smirked at the his response and shook his hand

"It's nice to meet you too Alex" she said

The boy smiled under his ski mask, the two then looked up towards the criminal wrapped up in webbing.

"What should we do with him?" Elise asked

"Let's let the police decide that, do you think you could give them a call?" Alex responded

"Yeah, sure" Elise said as she pulled out her phone and began calling the police

Alex starred at the criminal before him before something caused him to turn around and look up at the apartment building behind him. He looked up and saw a fox and gazelle staring down at him.

" _Damn it"_ Alex thought

"Ok, good news the police…" Elise said to Alex, but as she turned around he was gone

"Are on their way." she continued as she looked around in confusion

"Where'd he go?" Chris said looking towards Jack

"I have a pretty good idea." Jack said with a hint of anger

"Are you gonna be ok?" Chris responded

"Yeah, I'll be fine after I kill him." Jack said as he made his way towards the door, Chris smirked in response as he followed his friend.

* * *

Meanwhile deep within Zootopia's Tundratown district, inside a laboratory tucked inside the Snowy Hills area of the district sits a middle aged male Lion at his desk, surrounded by multiple mutated DNA samples.

He growled in frustration as he examined the samples before him, making the research team in front of his desk shift with complete anxiousness.

"Garbage…" The lion muttered

"Sir?" the Impala said, the head scientist of the research team

"I said it's garbage, all of it!" The lion yelled grabbing the DNA samples and throwing them against the wall. The research team cowered slightly as the impact of the samples crashing against the wall rang throughout the office.

"My patience is running short Dr. Blackhorn. You and your team are running our resources dry with every failure." The lion spat with disgust.

"Boss!" yelled a female hyena as she barged through the office doors with a tablet in her paws

"Surveillance picked up this footage sir, you're gonna want to see this."

The Lion grabbed the tablet from the female's paws and looked at the footage. His look slowly changed from irritation to pure shock.

"It can't be…" the Lion muttered, as he stared at the tablet.

"I want Surveillance to run to check for any similar activity throughout the city, if there is any more footage of it you are to report any evidence directly to me."

"Yes sir" The hyena said as she left the office

"You all are dismissed, but be on standby. Your luck may have drastically changed." The lion said with a evil smirk towards his research team.

"Yes sir" Dr. Blackhorn responded as he and his team left the office.

" _Maybe his plan might work after all._ " The Lion thought.

He then grabbed his phone off the desk and made a call and waited patiently as the phone rang, he soon heard a gruff male voice on the other end of the call.

"Thomas." The male voice said

"Jason, I have a job for you…" The lion continued

 **Please Review,follow, and favorite! Constructive criticism is always welcomed. I hope everyone has a Blessed New Year and I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP. God bless!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello all! Sorry for such the long, overdue wait but life(school mostly) currently has most of my attention. But somehow I was able to find some time and get the next chapter up for you all! Thanks to all those who have read and are now following this story. I appreciate your interest in this story and would love to hear your constructive criticism.** **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8**

" _Damn it_ " Alex muttered.

He looked back at Elise, who was using her phone to call the police. He turned to face the other side of the street and saw a dark alleyway in between Jack's apartment complex and a small shop. He jumped across the street and fell into the shadows, leaving Elise behind. Once out of her view, Alex frantically climbed up and around the building. He knew his cover was blown and hoped that he could make it out of this situation alive and not be thrown out onto the street. As the boy made it to the fox's apartment, he slid open one of the windows leading to his room and crawled in.

Once inside the boy threw off his mask and ran to the living room, as he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. He thought of any excuse he could throw at Jack. Although he could not see Jack, he could sense the building anger in his steps as he grew closer to the apartment. It was another unique gift that Alex possessed; he could feel all the movement around him, from Jack to the multiple mammals throughout the building. He searched through his mind for any excuse but came up short, he could hear the pounding of Jack's hindpaws growing louder and louder in his ears. He closed his eyes in a moment of pure anxiety, praying that he would come out on the other side of what was to come when suddenly, the front door opened.

The boy shot his head up towards the TV and tried acting, ignoring the angry looking fox by the front door. He laughed and hard as he could at the scene playing out of the TV when the screen went dark; he looked to his left and saw Jack. The fox had his arms crossed over his chest, and his teeth were bared.

" _Oh crap, he's gonna eat me!"_ Alex thought.

"What. The. Hell!" Alex flinched at the expletive. "What- How?" The fox was sputtering, and trying to get a complete sentence out. "...Yes," the teenager said, encouraging the animal. He turned towards Chris, who bore a shocked, but curious look.

"You gonna say something too?" Alex said to the gazelle.

"I'll wait till he's done." Chris said, motioning towards Jack.

"What are you _thinking!_ Oh wait, you probably weren't. Because _no one_ would be crazy - or stupid - enough to do such a thing! Do you even know what would happen if you got caught-"

"Caught? I was helping! I was the good guy!"

"Maybe, but that doesn't stop you from being…"

"... A human," the boy mumbled..

"Precisely," the fox said, he was about to lecture further, but Alex spoke first.

"So, what now? Do I just sit here, and waste away in this tiny apartment?"

Jack opened his mouth to respond but hesitated, instead a growl frustration escaped as he paced around the living room. As he walked around, Alex stood up.

"I can't stay here forever, I'm better off doing these "stupid things" than sitting on my ass watching TV all day!" Alex said.

"... No, you shouldn't," the gazelle said quietly. The other two looked over at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked curiously.

"I mean, what if, there was a way, you could continue to still be the good guy, but also blend in with the rest of us." Chris said.

"What? Chris, what are you saying?" Jack said in response. He was still visibly angry, and his friend's comment only confused him.

"Jack, you saw what Alex is capable of. Like it or not, he's right when he said he's better off doing stupid stuff than watching TV. But, I think I have a way where he can go and be the good guy, and also fit in."

"You don't mean…" Alex said in a concerned tone as Chris turned towards Alex with a grin.

"Alex, I think I might have a way for you to get out after all." Chris said.

* * *

After much deliberation, Alex reluctantly agreed to Chris' idea, only just to give him an opportunity to get out of the tiny apartment. Over the next month or so Chris spent much of his time examining Alex as best as he could. He spent most of his time working from home and would not let the Boy or Fox know of anything. Until, one saturday afternoon when Jack got an unexpected call from Chris saying to bring Alex over to his place in Sahara Square. After multiple stares and train stops they finally arrived at Chris condo. Jack quickly knocked on the front door, eager to get Alex inside and out of the neighbors curious stares as they stood in front of the house. The door opened, and the fox and boy entered quickly, once inside Alex pulled back the hood of his jacket and took off the lion mask that Jack gave him.

"Nice costume…" Chris quipped towards Jack

"I bet he blended right in."

"It was the best I could do in short notice." Jack responded

"I just hope this idea of yours works out."

"It will, follow me." Chris said.

Alex and Jack follow Chris up to the second floor of the house towards a room at the end of a hallway. They entered into a large room with a wide desk and multiple monitors resting on top of it. The two looked towards the wall and saw data charts that Chris collected from Alex pinned onto a board, and whiteboards filled with complex equations and graphs. The Boy and Fox looked beyond the desk and saw a tall cylindrical tube glazed with a color of white, towards the bottom they noticed many wires that connected the contraption to the monitors on Chris' desk. Noticing their amazement, Chris spoke up.

"Beautiful, isn't it." Chris stated.

"Yeah, how did you…?" Jack said, bewildered by his friends achievement.

"It's complicated." Chris chuckled.

" It's called The Alien to Animal Metamorphisis Machine, or A.T.A.M for short."

"Interesting." Jack stated.

"Do you really think this will work?" Alex asked.

"I'm pretty sure it will." Chris shrugged

"Thanks, really helps to calm my nerves." Alex said sarcastically.

"Relax, if anything goes wrong I have full control over the system. You're in good hands." Chris said.

"Are you ready?"

Alex sighed heavily, "Yeah" he said.

Chris nodded in return and sat down in front of his desk, after a few clicks from his keyboard the machine roared to life. A.T.A.M's front side opened up like the doors of an elevator to reveal an angled metal stretcher that measured to Alex's height. Alex walked towards the machine and lied down on the stretcher when he suddenly felt pressure around his wrists. He looked down to see metal harnasses arched around his wrists to hold him down. Alex looked towards his animal companions and saw Jack give an encouraging thumbs up while Chris was focused on the moniters. Alex looked back towards Chris who brought his head towards the boy, they could both sense each other nerves. The boy gave the gazelle a nod to which the gazelle returned, he looked back towards the main moniter and saw a command that spelled 'initate'. After one last sigh, he dragged his mouse, and pressed on the command.

A.T.A.M roared in response to Chris' request and the stretcher began to pull Alex into it. The boy could feel his heart pounding out of his chest, and felt the hairs on his neck stand straight on end as he entered the contraption. A.T.A.M then closed the doors in front of Alex and darkness consumed him. He then heard Chris' voice coming from overhead,

"How do you feel?" Chris asked.

"Feeling great...I guess." Alex responded with a little fear.

"We're about to begin the metamorphisis, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Alex said.

" Alright, A.T.A.M engage Metamorphisis." Chris commanded.

Suddenly a male in a monotone voice spoke out.

"Metamorphisis activated, beginning in 3..2..1.."

Suddenly two bright lights formed a circle around the bottom and top of A.T.A.M .They began blinking rythimically as the roaring from the machine grew louder with each passing second. The lights in the room began to flicker in a wild manner which added to the fox and gazelle's elevated nerves. The two then heard a sharp scream from inside the machine, Jack casted a nervous look to Chris who seemed to have a growing sense of concern as well.

"Shut it down!" Jack screamed.

"And what! Risk something worse happening! I can't stop it now!" Chris said.

Not heeding his friend's advice, Jack reached for the computers to try and stop the machine for himself. Chris frantically tried holding his friend back against his multiple pleas to stop, Jack reached his paw forward, his digits just inches away from the computer mouse. He was about to grasp the mouse when the two heard a sudden ding. The Gazelle and Fox looked up towards A.T.A.M and saw the two lights on the top and bottom now glowing a solid green, the male monotone voice then spoke up.

"Metapmorphisis complete, releasing patient."

A.T.A.M's two sliding doors opened slowly, a thick blanket of smoke emptied out of the machine. The machine then began to move the stretcher out of its shell and into the light. Jack and Chris moved curiously towards the stretcher to see if thier alien companion survived the metamorphisis. The two friends stared nervously as the shadowed figure that lied in front of them, still clouded by a thin blanket of smoke. Suddenly, a long and thin tail popped out of the smoke. The two then heard a soft moan coming from the figure, it very gingerly brought its arm up towards its head. The figure then tired to push itself up off the stretcher, as the creature rose gently from its bed it poked its head through the smoke.

"Oh my god…" Chris gasped.

Jack and Chris stared at creature that stood before them, Jack took a brave step forward and looked into the creatures eyes.

"Alex?" Jack said. The creature didn't respond to his question but instead felt his strength give out and his body fall towards Jack. He responded quickly by catching the figure, or as much as he body could and his weight began to overpower him. Chris came immediatly to assist his friend.

"Honestly, of all the mammals to pick, why did you pick this one?" Jack said

" I thought it made the most sense given his abilities." Chris responded.

"Yeah, we'll couldn't you have picked a lighter one." Jack retorted.

"Let's take him to my room, he can rest there till he recovers." Chris chuckled.

"I hope he doesn't freak out too much." Jack stated with a hint of concern.

"Yeah" Chris said.

The two then carried Alex to Chris' bedroom where they would let the boy rest and come to terms with this new change that was ready to greet him.

 **AN: Stay tuned to find out what Alex has turned into. Please review, follow, and favorite and share this story with whoever you'd like. I'll try to have the next one up as soon as I can! God bless! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Here's my revision of Chapter 9, I wanted to make some changes in regards to whether Alex should blend in with the rest of the animals in Zootopia or not. Sorry for being gone for so long and I still have some ideas for this story**

 **Enjoy!**

Alex's POV

I painfully regained consciousness, soreness coursing through my body. I weakly opened my eyes to a blurry room. The Square room was dark with moonlight shining through the window onto the white walls, a faint beeping noise whispered from my right. I look right and blurrily see a heart monitor.

" _Strange"_ I thought.

I try to move out of the bed but was forced back as pain shot up my spine. I groaned in response. I tilt my head down and see tubes going into my stomach and side. Panic rises in me as I begin moving in my bed, hoping to get someone's attention. I freeze when I hear a door close softly. I slowly turn my head towards the direction of the noise and see a dark figure standing in front of the door. I concentrate hard on the figure trying to identify it but my vision would not clear. Each step the figure took sent fear rushing through my veins, my instincts took control and I was soon trembling as the figure stood near my bed. I hesitantly opened my eyes and see the blurry figure looking down on me. I looked at it with pure terror in my eyes, praying for mercy. The figure then reaches towards me, I shut my eyes and try to scream but my mouth stays motionless. I see the shape of hand come close to me and drown me in darkness...

* * *

My eyes quickly open as my mouth sucks in air. Relief fills my senses as I relax on the bed in what I thought was Jack's guest room. I lifted my head off of the pillow and take a look at my surroundings. The room was small but definitely bigger than Jack's guest room, it had beige colored walls a black-wooden dresser and desk off to my left and a door to my right. I lean forward, closing my eyes and bringing my head down into my hands. I groan trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes until I realized what had happened.

" _Oh right, Chris tried doing that experiment with his watch...so much for a success."_

I pulled myself out of bed and stumbled to the front door. I walked down to the hall and started making my way down the stairs until I heard Chris and Jack talking.

"What if this doesn't work and he's stuck being who he is." Jack said.

"Then we try something else until he can fully go outside." Chris responded.

"Chris, I don't know if this is gonna be enough. I mean we can't even begin to understand what he is going through. He's still just a kit in a world that he has no idea about."

" I know, but this is his best chance at least fitting in."

"I don't think that's his only problem he has to solve."

"What do you mean?"

"How many times have you seen him, few times here and there maybe, he's been with me for the past couple of weeks and I've tried getting as much information out of him and he's holding something back."

"Jack, it could just be stress, like you said we can't even understand what he's going through."

"No there's something else, I can see it in his eyes and in the way he answers my questions." Jack said as he breathed in deeply.

"Look, from now on let's promise each other that we'll look out for him. No matter what happens." Chris said.

I couldn't see them but I could tell from Chris' serious tone that he cared somewhat about me, part of me held my breath to what Jack would say in respone. Not that he would care anyway, would he?

"Alright, for Alex." Jack said as I heard two paws shaking each other.

I sighed in relief inwardly but that changed when I heard a phone ring from Chris' pocket. Chris nonchalantly answered his phone and brought it up to his ear.

"This is Chris…"

Jack and I heard a faint mumble from his phone but the tone of it is what caught my attention. Suddenly, I felt that strange sense kick in. I felt the hairs on my neck rise slightly and my senses kicked into high alert.

"What?!" Chris yelled.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, curious.

Chris then rushed towards the living room and turned on the tv.

"Son of a…" Chris said in shock

Jack followed him as I slowly did the same. I rounded the corner and found the two looking towards the screen, a news report on ZNN reporting a robbery within the JP Mare-gan Central Bank. The screen showed a view of the bank from a distance away, shielding off by a row of police cars. Some officers were using their cars as cover and aiming for the building with their tranquilizer darts, others were establishing a perimeter around the scene to keep civilians away from the bank. One police officer stood out to me, a bunny, standing on the hood of one of the cars with a bullhorn. She was pretty brave in my opinion but I wasn't betting on those robbers to comply with her.

The screen then changed to two news reporters, one a male moose and the other a female leopard. Both mammals were sitting behind a desk with a screen projected backdrop of the crime scene. The female leopard then spoke up.

"At 2:00pm. the robbers entered the bank and blocked all exists from the building, and are currently holding everyone inside hostage. The robbers then sent one of the civilians inside to the ZPD with a message saying that if they release them with the money they will let the civilians live and if they do not will murder them all."

The leopard then turned to her moose co-host and said, "What you just saw on your screen was Officer Judy Hopps trying to reach the robbers inside the bank to try and reach the robbers in order to save the lives of those trapped inside…"

"Let me go." I said to Jack.

Jack and Chris turned around to there suprise, I assumed they thought I would be asleep for longer. Jack was the first to fire back.

"What?! It's too dangerous, what if you get captured?" Jack responded.

"If I don't do something, everyone in that building is gonna die."

"Let the police handle it."

"Yeah, well their handling it pretty well." I snarked back, pointing to the tv in annoyance.

"He's right Jack, they need someone to go in and take out those robbers without being detected." Chris spoke up.

Jack, turned away from us and paced a little through the room. There wasn't much time left for those civilians, sooner or later those robbers are going to try something and I did not want to find that out from here.

"Fine, but you'll need a disguise." Jack said.

"Finally, we're getting to the best part of this whole ordeal." Chris said with excitement.

"What do you mean?" Jack and I said in response.

"First off, jynx and second off… Wait right here."

Chris rushed out of the room and went upstairs, seeming more excited for what he was going to show Jack and I. We soon heard heavy pawsteps coming down the stairs and some audible grunts. We followed the noise and saw Chris carrying a massive suitcase down the stairs, when he got to the bottom he quickly rushed over to the coffee table in the living room.

"Uh, Chris? Are you, moving out?" Jack quipped

"Very funny...this suit is gonna be the next best thing since mammals decided to ditch capes."

"Ok, let's see it," Alex said looking down at the suit.

"Alright then." Chris said, as he pressed a small button on the top of the suitcase with a spider emblem on it. The top of the suitcase sprang open with fog slowly pouring over the edges of the case. Jack and I stepped closer to the suitcase with a growing curiosity, trying to look at this new suit that had Chris smiling like a little kid.

"Uh, Chris? What is that thing?" Jack was looking confused, bringing his paw up to scratch at his ear.

"No way?!" I said as the fog began to clear.

"How did you...?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Surprised?" Chris said with a cool grin.

"That's an understatement," Jack muttered.

"Cool, can I try it on?!" I shouted like a kid.

* * *

"WHOA THAT WAS TOO CLOSE!" I yelled as I barely dodged a cable wire.

I shot another web and swung forward and landed on the side of an office building, I began climbing my way up the building, trying to avoid being noticed. Once I reached the top of the building I made my way towards the other side of the building where the bank was located.

"That took longer than expected…" I saw catching my breath.

"Maybe if you didn't change the design of my suit you would have caught those bad guys by now."

"Chris? You can hear me?"

"Yeah, I established a communication device inside your mask. The range is limitless. Plus you don't know the area of the bank that well and you're going to need some direction."

"Fair enough. Also, I had to change the symbol you put on this suit. A giant letter Z on the front just didn't work and the spider works better with the colors" I shrugged.

"Alright, you win." Chris said.

"Now how do I get in?"

"There's a back entrance to the Bank, but there are two guards protecting it. You're going to have to take them out in order to get inside."

I jumped off the building and swung over to the closest building to the bank. Once I had a grip on the side of the structure, I wall-crawled around the corner and saw the entrance point Chris had mentioned. There were two animals guarding it; a rhinoceros in an old white shirt and jeans, and a brown bear who was similarly dressed.

"Uh, Chris?"

"What is it? Did you find it?"

"Yeah... yeah, and the massive animals guarding it!"

"No big deal, just do your superhero thing."

"No big deal, just do your superhero thing." Alex said mockingly.

"I heard that."

I crawled down the building and hid behind the corner of the building. I peeked around and saw the two animals and the door to my left.

" _Think Alex, c'mon there's gotta be a way around…_ "

"ACHOOO!"

" _Dammit!_ "

I mentally yelled at myself. It did not take long for the guards to realize they were not alone.

"Someone else is here." the rhino said to the bear.

"Go see who it is." I saw the bear nod in response and turn towards the building I was hiding behind.

" _WHAT DO I DO?! WHAT DO I DO?!"_ I could hear sound of paw pads coming closer with each second.

" _I can't just kill the him, that would be to hard. I could probably…"_

"HEY!" I heard of voice yelled from above me.

" _Oh crap…"_

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you guys think of the POV change. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. Constructive Criticism is welcomed, don't forget to follow, and favorite! See ya! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Alex's POV

"Stand up, now!" the brown bear said sternly.

"Ok, ok, just don't shoot me."

"Alex get out of there!" I heard Chris scream inside my mask.

I stood up quickly and backed away from him. The brown bear, with icy blue eyes, long muzzle, and a black nose aimed his tranq gun threateningly at me.

"Tough luck cub, won't be so bad when Jason is finished with you." the bear said as he fired a dart at me. I quickly moved out of the dart's path, we both heard a light clink as the dart's needle bent backwards from hitting the wall. The bear stood in shock from my quick reaction, he growled and aimed again. He shot three more darts at me, all of which met the fate of the first dart. He pulled the trigger again and no dart came out, seeing my chance I shot a web at his gun and pulled it out of his paw.

I shot another web at his chest and pulled him towards me. I clenched my hand into a fist and punched him right on his muzzle. He let out a grunt of pain, his eyes weakly opened and he gently brought his paw up to his nose. He touched the front of his muzzle and noticed blood on his paw, before he could say anything he started leaning backwards as his eyes rolled towards the back of his head.

I quickly shot another web back at his chest and pulled so that he would not make a loud noise hitting the pavement. Once I had him suspended inches above the ground I gently laid him down."James?" I heard a voice from corner. " _Why does he have to be a rhino?"_ I asked myself as I tried hiding myself from the horned mammal. I jumped up and grabbed onto a building on my left, luckily I was high enough that the animal could not see me. He was huge, bulging biceps along with a broad chest and legs that looked powerful enough to send anyone all the way across the ocean.

He saw the bear on the ground and dropped his tranq gun to inspect him. He then slowly got up and looked around the ally,"Where are you?" the rhino said, " _You'll soon find out._ ". I slowly crawled down the wall until I reached the paved ground, I slowly stood on my two feet and said, "You know, you might wanna look up when you're looking.", the rhino jumped at my words. He turned and fired a dart at me, I rolled forward dodging it and shot a web at his gun, forcing it out of his hoof and towards the wall behind him. I ran forward and threw a punch with my right, his dodged my attack and instead of punching back he ran forward and lowered his head towards me like a freight train. I found myself being pushed back by the rhino's charge, he had me tangled up in his front horn as he rammed into the back wall of the bank. I felt the brick wall crack loudly behind me as pain shot through my back. I slouched back against the wall, my eyes opened slightly to see a blurry looking rhino charging at me again.

I felt my "sense" kick in and an adrenaline rush wash over the pain in my back. I jumped up, gripping the brick wall above me, barely missing the rhino's horn. The Rhino tried pulling himself away from the wall but could not get his horn out. I jumped down landing behind the rhino and shot a huge web that covered his entire body. "Don't worry big guy, it'll probably come off in a few hours." I said to him, all I heard was some loud muffling and the huge white clump of webbing moving vigorously.

"Alex, what's happening?" Jack said.

"I've taken out the two guards, heading inside now"

"You need to hurry, those hostages are running out of time."

"Right, hey Chris can you give me directions on where to go?"

"Try taking a thermal scan of the building to track down the other bad guys."

"Woah, my suit can do that. How?"

"Tell your suit to take a thermal scan of the building.",

" _That's so cool."_

"Alright, computer, take a thermal scan of the building." I said with a slight twinge of hope.

"Request granted, scanning building…"a male computerized voice said.

" _Yes!"_

My surroundings started to fade into a deep blue color, I narrowed my eyes and found a giant cluster of bodies in yellow and rest across the building. I looked up slightly and saw stairs leading to offices that connected to the rest of the building.

"If you go straight and take a right there should be a staircase." Chris said.

I ran down the hall and entered the small room where the stairs led upwards towards the higher levels in the building above me. I jumped onto the wall in front of me, missing the first flight of stairs. I pushed off the wall and grabbed onto the railing of the second flight of stairs, once I pulled myself up I saw the door to the second floor in front of me. Not wasting any time, I ran towards the door and lowered my shoulder causing the door to separate from its hinges and crash against the floor in front of me.

I looked up and saw five wolves all wearing bandana around their muzzles, on their bandannas was the images of a open mouth that revealed sharp teeth with droplets of blood and saliva dripping down the teeth and lips. The wolves were partoling a wide room of office desks with two rows on both the left and right. The wolves started, bewildered by my appearance. I broke their stares saying,

"Shall we dance?"

One wolf growled in response and charged at me, ready to throw a punch. Anticipating his attack, I jumped over him and shot a web at his back. I quickly swung said wolf with my web back towards the others, managing to knock him and another one out. Two more charged at me with knives, aiming for weak spots like my neck and stomach. It was difficult to defend myself with one wolves going for my throat and the other for my stomach.

" Take it easy, I just got this suit." I yelled at the two, not like they cared much anyway.

The wolf who went for my neck tried again, luckily I caught his paw and twisted it causing him to howl with pain. I shot a huge web at the mourning wolf, sticking him to the floor. I turned my attention back to other wolf when my "sense" alerted me of danger, I jumped away from the wolf with the knife, hearing a gunshot as I separated. I turned my head to the left and saw the fifth wolf with a pistol in his paw, looking smugly towards me with his black firearm.

My "sense" shook me out of my staring, I turned back and saw the wolf's knife, inches from my face or muzzle as they say here, something happened then that I've never experienced before. I felt my upper body lean back, keeping it parallel with the floor, what's strange is that I never told myself to do that, I just reacted. Gaining control of the situation, I kicked my feet...no hindpaws upwards, kicking the knife out of the wolves paw. I rolled forward and kicked my two hindpaws right at his chest, sending him flying back towards the fifth wolf. I the fifth wolf looked down at the other wolf in front of him, still carrying that smug look on his muzzle. He stepped over him and started shooting at me.

I jumped right, dodging the bullet and jumped up, clinging towards the wall. I shot a web at the wolf's chest and lifted him off the floor. I attached his web to the floor and began spinning more webs around him, wrapping him in a cocoon. Once I sealed him away I dropped back to the floor, I noticed the wolf's gun lying in front of me. I picked it up and inspected the hand gun, what was interesting was how he was the only wolf to have a lethal weapon. I looked back to the ensnared animal.

"How come you're the only one with a gun?"

I got my expected response, just a bunch of muffled screams and thrashing. I brought out my phone and took a picture of the gun and then hurried off to find the hostages. I exited out of the office area to find another long haul, papers and boxes scattered throughout, and doors knocked out of their hinges. I rushed down the hall, feeling my nerves increase with each step I take. A voice soon brought me out of my thoughts,

"Alex, slow down, you've reached the lobby." Chris said.

"You're going to have to sneak in unnoticed."

"Thanks captain obvious." I thought I said to myself

"I heard that"

"oh."

"Get inside the lobby so we can get a look at who's behind this."

I slowly opened the door to avoid any unnecessary noise, once I slipped through I tired looking for a view of the entire lobby.

" _Ok, so one dude with an actual gun and not some tranq gun, that's interesting. Why would he be the only one with a lethal weapon? Wouldn't it make sense for them all to have one._ "

I slinked around the rectangular lobby, the area was slabbed with white marble that glowed in the midday sun. Two rows of roman columns, one on the left and right of the lobby held up the second level where it seem there was more offices and probably a break room. The midday sun shined right through the glass roof above me and down towards the center of the lobby where all the hostages sat. I scanned the group, they all looked fine, mostly prey animals with a few predators mixed in. Some looked scared out of their minds and others tried to keep their cool and shoot glares at their captors.

I looked further into the building and saw wolves surrounding a vault, they were placing something around the circular door and on the back wall of the lobby. When they backed up they crowded behind this one wolf who held a remote in his hand and pressed a button which set off an explosion, breaking the door open and opening a huge hole in the back of the building and frightening the hostages, especially the young children. The gang of wolves then rushed inside, carrying bags of money out of the vault, a large black van then reversed into the hole in the lobby. The wolves began throwing the bags of cash into the back of the truck.

" _Where's the police? Why aren't they stopping this?"_

"Alex, you can't let those wolves escape with that cash."

"Jack, I'm not so sure I can handle all of these wolves. They all have guns on them."

"There just tranq darts, you can easily dodge those…" Chris said

"No, it's not that type of gun."

"What do you mean-"

"HELP!"

I shot my head in the direction of the cry for help, I looked down and saw a kid, a deer, muffle cries for help as his mom covered his muzzle with her hoof. A wolf who was standing guard over the hostages stared angrily at the young fawn who was trembling in his mother's embrace. He marched over, holding a heavy hand gun and stood before the two.

"What did I say about making any noise?!" he said baring his teeth. He raised his gun and aimed at the two.

"Alex!" screamed Chris and Jack through my com device.

Time seems to slow down again, just like it did the night my mom died. I felt the noise surrounding me slow down and I felt my arms go numb and a cold sweat dripping down my head and into my eyes.

" _Why can't I move?! Do something Alex!_ "

I forced my eyes open, I saw the wolf with a cold glare ready to kill the boy and his mother as his finger...no digit, or whatever they call fingers here reach for the trigger. I felt my eyes grow wider with fear and my body shaking as his claw and then his digit start to wrap around the trigger.

"ALEX DO SOMETHING!" Chris and Jack screamed again.

" _Oh screw it!_ "

I shot a web with my left hand...no paw at the wolf's gun, before he could pull the trigger and yanked it out of his paw. I then used my right paw and shot another web at the wolf, my webbing covered his entire muzzle, barring him from speaking. Once I gripped my web tightly, I pulled him off his hind paws and up towards me. When he reached the height of the second floor, I attached my web to the railing, suspending him in midair.

Fortunately, the wolf I took caught the attention of everyone in the whole lobby. A large black wolf, with a scar that graced across his muzzle who saw my kidnap...or wolf nap hopped out of the truck and began barking orders.

"You two guard the front! Thomas keep those hostages shut! You two head up the stairs and find this son of a b-" Jason said before a web wrapped around his muzzle.

"Hey, let's keep the language PG. There's kids here." I said, calling the attention.

The wolf who I shut up, Jason I assumed ripped the webbing off and growled furiously at me.

"Open fire!" he yelled.

I ducked immediately, and heard gunshot ring in both my ears and darts rush past me making holes in the railing and the walls. My instincts screamed at me to move, I rose onto my feet...no hind paws and crouched slightly, using the railing as cover I ran along the perimeter of the second floor. I heard a door slam open to my right and two armed grey wolves ran through the entrance and began to fire in my direction.

" _Shoot!"_

I rolled forward, missing the two darts aiming for my chest. I then ran along the wall on my left, causing the wolves to adjust their aim. I took two hard steps and then jumped hard off the wall and used my two hind paws to kick them off the balcony. The two landed hard on the ground, luckily my kick knocked them out which made the landing easier for their bodies. I jumped through the hole made by the two wolves on the second floor and landed in a crouched position on the main floor, landing in front of the hostages.

I raised my head and found the last five wolves, standing behind them was Jason, positioned a few feet back. There was a brief moment of silence among everyone there, I looked down briefly at the hostages, some were in awe, others bore a confused look, the wolves were more annoyed than confused. I smirked under my mask at the attention and silence that flooded the bank.

"Like what you all see?" I said.

"What are you doing! Light him up!" Jason yelled.

The wolves began firing at me, barely grazing the tips of some of the hostages ears as they ducked in fear. I jumped spinning my body and legs in an acrobatic manner and landed in a crouched stance, I then jumped forward, soaring over the hostages and bullets. I landed behind the armed wolves. I used my two paws and shot two webs at the line of wolves, the web from my left paw stretched outwards and wrapped around the guns of two wolves, the one from my right did the same to the last three. With a hard pull, I yanked all of the canine's guns from their paws.

"My turn…" I said smugly.

Using my two paws again I shot two webs at two wolves, one on the left and right end of the line, trapping them in my webbing. One wolf in the middle of the line charged at me with a knife.

" _Seriously, why do so many animals have knifes here?!_ "

I took a few steps forward and slid in between the wolf's legs, I turned around and did a roundhouse kick to his muzzle. Once I had him on his heels, I shot a huge web at him, causing him to be stuck to the wall behind him. The last two wolves also decided to attack, I ducked under the wolf's punch on my left and jumped over the wolf's attack on my right to take out my legs. I then swept my right hindpaw under both of the wolves and managed to knock them off of their feet. I used my two hands and combined my webbing to make a big net on top of the two wolves, sticking them to the ground.

I took a quick breath of air. I looked up towards the hostages in front of me, amazed by what I just did. We both stood in silence until the whole group of mammals collectively widened their eyes in terror.

"Look out!" a black leopard called from the crowd of hostages.

I felt that strange sense kick in and I immediately did a backflip and felt the wind of some fast moving object graze my back. I turned around and saw one wolf left, holding a gun threateningly in my direction. He slowly started walking backwards towards the black van,

"You don't know who you're messing with kid. Change is coming, and you or anyone else can't stop it." the black wolf said.

"And you'll be the first to die from that change."

He then reached behind his back and popped a grenade open, and rolled it in front of us. My eyes widened at what he just did, I looked towards the front of the bank and saw windows lining the upper wall of the bank. I shot a web at the granade and threw it towards the window, the grenade bursted threw the window and exploded outside.

One the explosion ended, I heard banging against the doors. It must be the police trying to get in. I looked back towards the hostages, all staring at me with a look of gratitude and somehow bewilderment. I looked down and noticing that light was beginning to enter from the door and the police would be inside any second.

"Try doing business at a safer bank next time, ok guys?"

I heard snorts of laughter among the crowd. I then jumped towards one of the columns and climbed up towards the second floor. Once I made up there, I could hear the police bursting through the door, my sense of adrenaline was still active and pushed my entire body towards the way I came in. Once I made to the back entrance, I heard police sirens approaching. I jumped onto the brick wall in front of me and climbed faster than I've ever climbed before. When I pushed myself over the edge and onto the roof I took a moment to regain my composure.

 _I just took down a really big robbery...and got out alive! What would all those animals think now that there's someone like me here? Will the police hunt me down? Oh great, what if they expect me to do this everytime something bad happens. It was fun stopping some crime here and there but I need to get back home. That's more important._

A thought of the hostages popped into my mind and the terrifying situation they were in. The few time I looked back I could see pure fear on their muzzle..or face, whatever it is they all thought the worse until I showed up.

I jumped back towards the band and landed on the roof of the building. I slowly crept towards the front of the bank, around the glass part of the roof with a shards of broken glass surrounding it. Once I made it to the front I carefully peeked over and saw police assisting the hostages out of the building. They were soon delivered over to the medics where they were given blankets, water, and we're checked to see if they had any injuries. The animals trapped in the bank all had signs of relief on their muzzles, as if all their worries were stripped away. Some hugged each other, crying tears of joy while others were using their phones to call presumably their loved ones.

 _Maybe... it wouldn't be that hard to help out around the city._

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Make sure to follow, favorite, and share this with your friends!**


End file.
